Click, Flash y Café
by Lova II
Summary: Thor es fotógrafo. La revista para la cual trabaja le pide cierto tipo de foto. Un día descubre un café bar y allí conoce a un mesero, que le dejará fascinado. Thor le saca una foto ¿Qué pasa si por medio de estas el rubio comenzara a sentir algo? Thorki / UA (universo alterno)/ Long-fic y YAOI. Rated K por el momento. (?)
1. Fotografías y Café

**Capítulo 1**

''**Fotografías y café ''**

Estaba cruzando la calle, sin siquiera mirar. Ignorando por completo los bocinazos y quejas de los conductores que transitaban, enfurecidos por el atrevimiento del rubio, quien caminaba perdido y ¿desanimado? Su aspecto facial daba mucho que desear. No solo por la cara larga, sino que también era poseedor de unas terribles ojeras. — No sé qué más hacer…—Decía el joven hombre, acomodándose el bolso de su hombro. — Si no consigo una buena foto ¡de lo que sea! El jefe me va a patear… _''Literalmente'' _— Aparentemente eso se debía al trabajo. — Thor ¿Qué te propusiste cuando elegiste este trabajo? ¿Por qué no lo estás haciendo bien? ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?! — Se quejaba una y otra vez Thor. — Ah…— Suspiró resignado el joven. — Nunca creí que ser fotógrafo sería un delirio. — Dijo, entonces levantó su cabeza y miró al resplandeciente cielo de verano. Aún era temprano, para ser exactos las nueve de la mañana.

Vio a lo lejos un café bar e inmediatamente su estómago rujió exigiendo ser llenado, ahora que lo recordaba no había comido nada desde que se levantó. Así que cruzó la calle y entró al café observando el pintoresco lugar, vio una mesa libre al fondo junto a la ventana, así que se sentó allí. Aquella mesa le daba una gran vista del lugar, desde allí podía ver casi todo, quien entraba y quien salía. Cómodo con el lugar, dejó su bolso a un lado y sacó su cuadernillo. — No entiendo porque el jefe rechazó todas mis fotos, eran buenas para el evento…— Se decía para sí mismo — Cultura y sociedad, cultura y sociedad, cultu…— Repetía, pero no pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpido por la mesera.

— Señor ¿Ordenará algo? — Preguntó la muchacha, con libreta en mano. A lo que Thor inmediatamente reaccionó, cierto, su estómago…

— Mmm, Café y torta de vainilla, si es tan amable. — Pidió Thor.

— También tenemos, marmoladas y rellenas. — Comentó la mesera.

— Entonces tráigame una de vainilla y otra marmolada. — La chica terminó de anotar en su libreta y se fue, dejando a Thor solo de nuevo.

El trabajo de Thor consistía en fotografiar distintos tipos de eventos, dependiendo de la editorial. En ese momento se encontraba en un dilema, ya que la revista para la cual estaba trabajando actualmente había rechazado sus fotos, las cuales había tomado en una plaza, con niños y esculturas. Su jefe no había estado conforme con las fotos por más espectacular que las haya sacado, tachándolas de aburridas y repetitivas y el, pues bueno, no tenía idea de lo que su jefe quería exactamente.

— Aquí tiene señor. — Dijo la mesera que momentos antes había tomado su orden, la chica depositó enfrente de Thor la taza de café y un plato con las tortas encargadas. — Que lo disfrute.

— Gracias. — Dijo Thor con una sonrisa, seguido de eso la chica se fue. Devoró su desayuno, ya que tenía hambre. Y volvió a centrarse en su cuadernillo, donde tenía anotada varias ideas. Tachó por completo _cultura_, y redondeó _sociedad_. Sociedad… ¿Qué podía ser sociedad? No estaba muy seguro. — ¿Gente? Si Thor, pero que clase de gente… — Entonces el rubio levantó su cabeza y observó el bar, estaba bastante lleno de personas y como la vista desde su mesa era genial tuvo una buena idea, sacó su cámara y enfocó el lente de una forma que la foto quede bien. Click, tomó unas cuantas fotografías, de los distintos ángulos del café y para ser honestos, eran bastante convencionales.

Oyó el sonido tan instintivo de la campana de la puerta, esa que delata que alguien había entrado, y se fijó en la persona que había entrado, quedando totalmente embobado y ¿por qué no? Babeando, si es que era la palabra correcta. Era un hombre, sí, pero un hermoso hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes, que vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. La vestimenta era muy parecida a la de los empleados de aquel lugar, así que supuso que él también trabajaba allí.

— Valla, acaso ¿Te caíste de la cama? — Se burló una de las meseras, el pelinegro sonrió.

— Tal vez. — Respondió el chico, entrando a la barra. Thor vio todos sus movimientos, desde que entró, hasta que se puso su delantal negro. Aquel chico le había atraído de alguna manera, aquel chico le había sacado su lago GAY, pero no importaba porque tenía novia, aunque en esos momentos no sabía si llamar aquello como una ''relación'' eran bastante inestable a decir verdad, pero él iba a hacer todo lo posible para que sea lo contrario.

Descubrió que el chico de lindos ojos se llamaba Loki, o así lo había llamado una de las meseras. Había algo que a Thor le llamaba la atención, no sabía qué. Pero la forma con la que el pelinegro se desplazaba por el bar o como le hablaba a los clientes, era… No, no tenía palabra para lo que sus ojos veían. Tomó su cámara y enfocó el lente al pelinegro, tomó dos fotos. La primera era cuando el pelinegro entregaba una orden, con bandeja en mano y otra, cuando estaba de espaldas y le tomaba una orden a uno de los clientes. Quedó maravillado con aquellas fotos, seguramente a su jefe le parecerán perfectas, porque para él, eran una maravilla.

Pidió su cuenta, pagó y se fue a su casa, donde reveló las fotos que había sacado en el bar. ¡Eran perfectas! En ese momento se encontraba en un sillón repasando una y otra vez las fotos, admirándolas, agarró con delicadeza la foto del mesero y la admiró por un largo tiempo. Por un momento en su mente pasaron imágenes, recopilando muchas escenas del bar, cuando el pelinegro sonrió, cuando se enfadó con una de sus compañeras, cuando limpió una de las mesas y muchas más donde solo se veía a Loki haciendo algo. Con eso se quedó dormido, y no pudo evitar soñar con el mesero.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy apurado, pues se quedó dormido y él había programado despertarse temprano, pero el maldito despertador hizo lo que quiso y sonó más tarde de lo que esperaba.

— ¡Mi jefe me va a patear! — Decía mientras corría hasta su auto y lo ponía en marcha, a toda velocidad o llegaría tarde. Al final su jefe no lo reprendió, solo lo miró con cara de advertencia que decía claramente que a la próxima, lo iba a patear bien lejos.

— ¿Qué me traes hoy, Odinson? — Le preguntó su jefe con desinterés y cara de aburrimiento.

— Bueno, ayer fui a un café bar y saqué algunas fotos…— Contestó Thor, extendiéndole un sobre marrón.

— Oh, valla, que interesante… — Dijo sarcástico el hombre, comenzando a sacar las fotografías. El hombre cambió su expresión a una más de sorpresa, pues, las fotos eran más buenas de lo que él se había planteado en su mente. — Oh… ¿Cambiando a nuevos aires, Odinson? — Preguntó el hombre.

— Solo pasaba por allí y me pareció una buena idea para el área de Sociedad. — Respondió Thor.

— Están bien, puedes dejarlas. — Dijo tomando una de las fotos y seguir observándolas. — Me gusta la del mesero de espaldas ¿No tienes otra de él? Se ve atractivo. — Comentó el hombre, tomándola foto entre sus dedos. Thor le hubiera dicho que sí, la foto en la que Loki se veía de enfrente, pero no lo hizo. No es que no quisiera mostrársela... ¿A quién engañaba? No, no quería mostrársela ni por nada en la vida, no sabía muy bien a qué se debía ese sentimiento de querer adueñarse del pelinegro. Para ser más precisos, le daba celos de que alguien más viera al mesero. ¿Y si le preguntaba quién era y lo iba a buscar? No, de ninguna manera.

— No… No tengo otra foto… — Mintió Thor.

— Waaa ¡Que lastima!

Thor le dio las gracias a su jefe y se fue a su cubículo en la editorial, y sin que su jefe lo viera sacó la foto de Loki de frente con la bandeja, sonrió tontamente a la foto y luego la volvió a guardar. Oh si, esa foto no iba a salir a ningún lado, de eso estaba seguro.

Loki se había convertido en su pequeño secreto.

Y no lo iba a compartir con nadie.

* * *

_NA: Bien, nunca publiqué en esta página (Porque nunca la entendí, y no sabía como carajos publicar) Así que es el primer fanfic que publicaré (Porque los demás están en Amor yaoi) _

_Espero que les guste, y dejen sus criticas. _

_Se aceptan tomatazos y latigazos (?)_

_Oh, Em, este es el primer long-fic que estoy haciendo de esta pareja, por lo tanto no tengo idea de como me quedará al final, esperemos que bien o por lo menos pasable. _


	2. Un pequeña excusa

**Capítulo 2**

'' **Una pequeña excusa ''**

Una semana había pasado desde que Thor fotografió a Loki en aquel café, y lo único que hacía en esos días era ver y suspirarle a la foto del mesero. Jane, su novia lo había notado algo extraño, se había dado cuenta de las divagaciones del rubio, pero le restó importancia pensando que tal vez era a causa del trabajo y el estrés que le ocasionaba su jefe a veces.

La revista había sido un éxito, las personas dedicadas a ese tema habían quedado encantadas con las fotos y él estaba muy contento por eso. Su nombre había salido junto a las tofos que tomó, y sin embargo no le interesaba del todo. Ahora la razón que ocupaba su mente era…

El mesero, oh majestuosos mesero de cabello negro y bonitos ojos que ahora se le hacía imposible olvidar, ¿cómo podría? Aquella persona le hacía saltar el corazón de una manera que seguro Jane se daría cuenta de que estaba 'enamorado' y no precisamente de ella. ¿Enamorado? No, él no podía estar enamorado de otro otra persona que no fuera su querida Jane, y menos de otro hombre. Tal vez eso se debía a que la foto era demasiado buena y por eso la admiraba tanto.

— ¡Odinson! — Llamó su jefe al ver que este estaba a punto de retirarse, era la hora del almuerzo y a eso iba a él rubio, ya que no había comido en todo el día.

— ¿Sí? — Contestó Thor temiendo de que el hombre le arruinara su hora libre.

— Tengo un trabajo para ti. — Dijo sin rodeos el hombre, si, efectivamente le iba a arruinar su hora. — Necesito que fotografíes a alguien.

— ¿Es alguien famoso? — Preguntó Thor.

— Si, muy famoso diría yo. — Contestó su jefe. — Esta semana en la revista haremos un especial sobre la estrella Tony Stark y tú serás el fotógrafo, así que toma tu chaqueta y vamos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero es mi hora libre. — Se quejó Thor pero su jefe hizo oídos sordo y prosiguió a caminar a la salida, mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero. Thor, bufando y haciendo casos a regañadientes hizo lo mismo.

Luego de eso Thor terminó totalmente exhausto, jamás en su vida había escuchado tanto sarcasmo e ironía en una persona. Sin duda Tony Stark era una persona ''especial'' según su jefe, lo único que la revista debía de agregar en la descripción era; egoísta, sínico y grosero, pero obviamente esa información en la revista sería una gran polémica para los que admiraban a aquel hombre. Pero bien, ese trabajo le dejaría a las revistas _Chismes al Día._

Eran las ocho de la noche y por dios que, tenía hambre. En ese momento recordó que al mesero y el café bar, tal vez pasaría a comer algo allí. No tenía otra escusa más que su estómago rugiendo como fiera, y que estaba a unas cuadras del lugar, así que cambió su rumbo al café. Esta vez, desde lejos pudo ver que aquel bonito lugar se llamaba _Il Piccola Ita_. Le pareció un nombre bonito, y acuerdo con el lugar ya que se le notaba el toque de italiano.

Entró al bar y se sentó en la mesa que se había sentado la última vez, se preguntó si su lindo mesero se encontraba allí. Ya que no lo veía por ningún lado, ah, seguro de noche no trabajaba. Esperó en su asiento a ser atendido, miró el menú y ya tenía preparado lo que iba a pedir, solo faltaba que la mesera le atendiera cosa que no pasaba ¿Por qué la mesera no venía? Joder, si no fuera porque tenía mucha hambre…

— Lamento la tardanza…— Dijo alguien a su lado ¡Era Loki! Y le estaba hablando a él. Thor se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en la silla apropiadamente para luego mirarlo, tratando por todos los santos no sonrojarse, pero la presencia del pelinegro le provocaba cierto calor en sus mejillas.

— Ehem… Se demoraron un poco. — Intentó protestar Thor.

— Si, es que nos quedamos sin personal hoy, lo lamentamos mucho, enserio. — Se disculpaba Loki y Thor no podía hacer más que contemplarlo. Imagínenselo así; Loki hablando mientras emanaba brillos y flores a su alrededor y Thor mirándolo con sus ojos completamente dilatados de tanta belleza…— ¿Va a ordenar algo? — Preguntó Loki mientras sacaba su libreta. Thor en ese momento reaccionó dándose cuenta de que había estaba mirando al mesero más de la cuenta.

— Em si… Me gustaría el especial de ¿Canelones? Se oye bastante rico. — Dijo Thor a lo que Loki anotó.

— ¿Y de postre? — Preguntó nuevamente Loki.

— Hm, Panacota con chocolate… — Thor no tenía idea de lo que estaba pidiendo, no era aficionado a la comida italiana. De hecho, nunca probó otra cosa que no fuera espagueti, que además los compraba en tiendas de comida rápida o _delivery_. Si, Thor no era para nada el tipo de hombre que hacía las cosas por si solos, su casa estaba limpia solo y cuando su novia Jane iba de visita y esta, obviamente hacía todo el aseo.

— Enseguida le traigo su orden, nuevamente, perdone la demora. — Dijo Loki, disculpándose de nuevo. Y Thor, le sonrió tiernamente, no tenía forma de describir al pelinegro, ni siquiera un conjunto de letras podía expresar con suficiencia a tal personalidad.

Luego de un justo tiempo de esperar, su platillo ordenado ya estaba listo y el mismo Loki se lo había entregado. Nuevamente se quedó embobado viendo cada movimiento del chico, no podía evitarlo ¿Para qué engañarse?

Comió su cena e increíblemente le gustó, los canelones estaban exquisitos y el poste, simplemente delicioso. No tenía ánimos de irse, aun quería permanecer allí y ver como trabajaba el pelinegro. Thor se cuestionaba el hecho de que tal vez, tenía una extraña obsesión por el mesero. Pero la descartó, poniendo en su lugar una excusa barata de que solo era el hecho de que Loki era demasiado atractivo. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya eran las diez y media de la noche. En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular, el rubio medio reticente contestó.

— Que pasa…— Contestó de mala gana Thor.

— _¿Qué pasa? Pasa que me dejaste plantada, IDIOTA._ — Era Jane y al parecer estaba muy enojada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó el rubio confundido.

— _¿Ah? ¡No puedo creer que hayas olvidado nuestro aniversario como pareja! Thor, hoy era nuestro día_. — Oh, lo había olvidado por completo ¡Que tonto! Y todo por la culpa de… Bueno, ya vería a quien echarle toda la culpa, por el momento solo tenía que pensar en una buena excusa.

— Lo lamento, es que mi jefe me dio un trabajo extra y recién término…— Se excusó, no era mentira o una buena parte no lo era. Pero eso pareció calmar un poco a la enfurecida chica.

— _¿Dónde estás? _

— Estoy camino a casa. — Mintió Thor.

— _Está bien, te espero._ — Y con eso colgó. Thor después de cortar dio un suspiro de resignación, no sabía en qué iba mal con Jane. Últimamente la chica había estado comportándose de forma ''irritante'' para el gusto de Thor, y es que a veces se enfadaba sin sentido o sin tener un argumento válido. Y él tampoco le daba razones aparentes, hoy era una excepción que no volvería a pasar.

— ¿Problemas? — Hay no, mal momento meserito apuesto. Era Loki que limpiaba la mesa que estaba junto a la de Thor.

— ¿Eh? O lo siento, no te escuché ¿Dijiste algo? — En verdad si escuchó la pregunta, pero quería seguir escuchando su sensual voz.

— Pregunté si, tenías problemas. — Dijo Loki mientras repasaba la mesa con una franela.

— Solo era mi novia. — Respondió Thor echándose hacia atrás desganado.

— Ya veo… — Simplemente contestó Loki, incorporándose y mirando por primera vez a los ojos de Thor, el cual quedó maravillado con su mirada.

— No creo que se le deba llama ''problema'' aunque no creo que se solucione. — Dijo Thor desviando su mirada un poco para luego volver a ver a Loki, quien lo miraba tiernamente, para el parecer de Thor.

— Yo creo que todo se solucionará pronto, solo debes creer. — Dijo Loki dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, transmitiéndole su confianza. El rubio en ese momento se estaba conteniendo de no abalanzarse sobre el rubio y abrazarlo fuertemente, para no dejarlo ir jamás.

— Eso espero…— Después de eso Thor pagó su cuenta y se fue directo a su apartamento, donde lo estaría esperando su querida novia Jane. La chica se había desquitado — nuevamente — recriminándole su tardanza, Thor cansado y aburrido del sermón optó por ignorarla el resto de la noche. Lo cual fue pero porque la chica se había retirado del edificio echando humo por las orejas y llena de cólera.

Basta decir que a Thor poco le importó el hecho, porque en toda la noche, no había dejado de pensar en el mesero — de nuevo— tomando por completo sus pensamientos.

— Mierda… Debí sacarle otra foto. — Se lamentó Thor ya en su habitación y recostado en su cama. Tal vez la próxima le sacaría una nueva foto, por el momento se iba a conformar con la que tenía. Aunque le gustaría tener otras más, desde otra perspectiva, otro ángulo, otra foto más personal y más íntima.

Por el momento solo se conformaría con sus fantasías.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Me tardé un poco, pero es que no tenía tiempo de escribir por la escuela y en casa (con mi familia ruidosa) no podía :P_

_Espero que les guste. _

_No tengo mucho que decir sobre el cap, LOL, notarán que puse cosas relacionadas con la cultura Italiana. Es que ¡No se me ocurría nada Yanki! Así que, usé mi poca información sobre cosas o comidas italiana y quedó así. _

_Por cierto, el nombre del café '' Il Piccola Ita'' lo inventé no se si existirá (?_

_Il piccola : La pequeña_

_Ita: Abreviación de Italia, Ita-lia._

_Saludos! _

_PD: ¿Que piensan? ¿Thor y Jane romperán la relación? Díganme que creen. _


	3. Choques del destino, en su estado puro

**Capítulo 3**

**Choques del destino, en estado puro**

Noches en vela, peleas constantes y su jefe que no paraba de exigirle demás. A todo esto, Thor comenzaba a fastidiarle, y a cansarle en ese aspecto. Estaba cansado de no poder dormir, de pelear con Jane.— De la que por cierto, se dio cuenta de que la relación no iba más— y de su fastidioso jefe, que creía que él tenía las respuestas y soluciones del mundo ¡Era fotógrafo! No un periodista o reportero. Ahora resulta que tenía que hacer ''notas'' para las fotos y revistas de no sabía dónde.

Cayó exhausto al sillón, que se encontraba en la sala. Quedando totalmente despatarrado y estirado gracias al cansancio que tenía en esos momentos, solo hacía unos segundos que había terminado esa nota para la revista y se sentía como; cuando estaba en la escuela y terminaba un examen. No, sin duda, eso no era para él. Pero de nuevo, todo gracias a su asqueroso jefe.

Sacó su celular, quien desde hace un buen rato no dejaba de sonar y como quería terminar su trabajo, no lo atendió. Miró el número que lo había llamado más de veinte veces ese día y se trataba, sin duda, de su madre. Así que marcó el número y la llamó él.

—Hola, Ma'— Saludó Thor, cuando la mujer atendió.

—_Hijo, estaba muy preocupada ¿Por qué no atendías_? — Preguntó la mujer, se podía percibir su preocupación y angustia. — _Tu padre estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía…_

—No exageren, estaba terminando un trabajo_._ — Contestó el rubio, rodando los ojos ante la exageración de su querida madre.

—_Hijo… ¿Pasa algo?_ — Preguntó finalmente la mujer.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Él ya sabía a qué se refería, pero prefería esperar a que su madre terminase de hablar.

—_Jane, me habló el otro día y me dijo que estabas raro, y hace poco vino llorando a mi casa a hablarme de ti._ — Dijo la mujer, — _así que dime Thor ¿Qué pasa con Jane?_

—Ahg… No lo sé Ma'… Creo que no quiero estar más con ella. — Confesó Thor con toda su sinceridad, pues, su madre le había enseñado a siempre decir la verdad o al menos; delante de ella. — Quiero terminar. — Finalizó el rubio. Él sabía que Frigga esperaba que él se casara con la mujer, pero ya tenía en claro que ese deseo no se iba a cumplir.

—_Yo creo que debes pensar mejor lo que harás, sabes que hagas lo que hagas es tu decisión y yo no intervendré_. — Su madre, siempre apoyaba las decisiones de su hijo, siempre. Aunque tal vez sean las menos indicadas, ella sabía que Thor era capaz de manejar su vida por un buen camino.

—Gracias mamá. —Agradeció Thor, con una cálida sonrisa. Estuvieron charlando por un tiempo más, hasta que por fin la mujer decidió cortar. Aún era temprano, apenas eran las nueve de la noche. Por lo tanto el rubio decidió dar una vuelta con su coche antes de irse a descansar, necesitaba refrescar su mente.

Thor silbaba una pegajosa canción que pasaban por la radio, mientras doblaba en la siguiente avenida. Todo estaba normal, hasta que vio como alguien se le cruzaba delante. Pero fue tarde cuando quiso frenar, ya lo había atropellado. Rápidamente salió del automóvil y corrió al cuerpo tendido en el asfalto.

Miró para todos sus alrededores en busca de ayuda, pero las calles estaban desiertas ¡¿Nadie salía los domingos?! Eso parece. Se acercó al cuerpo que estaba recostado de lado, su cabello negro y sedoso le cubría la cara y por ende no pudo reconocerlo. En cuanto apartó los mechones del rostro e inmediatamente lo reconoció ¡Era Loki! ¡Atropelló a Loki!

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — Exclamó Thor con preocupación, no sabía qué hacer. Entonces sacó su celular, pero cuando iba a marcar a emergencia lo pensó mejor. Si llamaba, seguro lo arrestaban por haberlo atropellado y él, —obviamente — no quería eso. Así que cargó el cuerpo inconsciente y lo metió en su auto, en la parte del pasajero. Pudo notar que tenía algunos moretones a causa del golpe.

Thor se sentía muy nervioso y preocupado, apenas podía digerir lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando. Trataba de reconstruir el momento en que atropelló al pelinegro ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? Es decir, aquel chico salió de la nada y al parecer muy apurado, como para que cruzara la calle de esa manera tan bruta, pero quien sabe.

Condujo de vuelta hasta su casa, cargó nuevamente a Loki y lo recostó en el sillón, miró las pequeñas, pero notables heridas y pensó que lo mejor sería curarla. Aunque… Lo primero sería que lo limpiara un poco.

Poco a poco el pelinegro comenzaba a despertar, se estiró sobre la cálida cama que lo reconfortaba. Sintió un pequeño tirón de ardor en la parte de sus costillas, he hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor. Cuando aquella punzada se fue por unos momentos prosiguió a seguir durmiendo en la cómoda cama. Que por cierto, olía muy diferente. Aspiró con fuerza y percibió un toque de vainilla, pero sobre todo; la masculinidad de aquellas sábanas. Esto le pareció muy raro, ya que él no recordaba que sus sábanas olieran de tal manera.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y con atención observó el lugar. Ese no era su cuarto, tampoco era la casa de su pareja o mejor dicho; ex pareja ¿Dónde rayos estaba? No podía reconocer para nada aquel lugar. Inmediatamente sus sentidos se pusieron alertas e intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor en sus costillas volvió aún más punzante.

—Conque ya despertaste... — Dijo una voz que entraba de la puerta, era un hombre —bastante fornido, — de cabellera rubia, muy rubia.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó Loki tajante y cubriéndose con las sábanas.

—Oh, no te haré nada, te traje el desayuno… — Le dijo el rubio, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de luz que estaba al costado de la cama. — Y mi nombre es, Thor Odinson, pero puedes decirme Thor. — Dijo el rubio con una alegre sonrisa, pero aun así al pelinegro se le hacía muy sospechoso.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Thor… — Preguntó, pronunciando las palabras con cierto recelo.

—Bueno, anoche sin querer te atropellé con mi auto y como estabas herido te traje aquí, te limpié y te curé. — Contestó Thor con toda la sinceridad, a lo que Loki lo miró muy sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

— ¿Cómo pasó todo? — Preguntó el pelinegro, mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz con los dedos, tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior.

—Te cruzaste delante y no me diste tiempo de frenar… Para que veas que yo, no tengo la culpa. — Dijo Thor. Entonces Loki recordó:

Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían llegar, después de lo que había visto en aquel apartamento. No quería voltear a ver, no quería regresar a aquel lugar jamás y correr era lo único que estaba haciendo. Hasta que cruzó la avenida, sin siquiera mirar. Luego, todo fue oscuro y penumbras.

—Oh… — Dijo Loki, de un momento a otro el pelinegro se destapó y miró su vestimenta. Era un pijama azul, el cual le quedaba muy grande y recordó. — Dijiste… ¿Qué me limpiaste y curaste? — Preguntó el pelinegro, con su cara oculta por sus pelos.

—Claro, estabas todo herido y sudado, no te iba a dejar así... — Pero antes de poder decir una palabra más, una almohada le fue aventada fuertemente.

—E-eres un ¡Pervertido! — Le gritó Loki, totalmente roja de la vergüenza y sujetándose a sí mismo con fuerza, tratando de ''cubrir'' su cuerpo. Entonces miró por entre sus pantalones y ¡Su ropa interior no estaba! Eso aumento más su vergüenza. — ¡Pervertido! ¡Violador! ¡Secuestrador! — Gritaba, Thor tuvo que taparse los oídos ya que sus gritos era muy, pero muy fuertes. Ahora el rubio se cuestionaba si era el mismo mesero que había conocido antes, con aquella voz suave y seductora, que tanto le… ¡No era momentos!

— ¡No, yo no soy eso! Yo jamás te haría nada, te lo aseguro. — Intentó convencer Thor, con la mano en el corazón, en señal de que decía toda la verdad. Loki alzó su brazo para tirarle —esta vez una lámpara, — pero otro fuerte dolor en sus costillas lo detuvo, e instintivamente se agarró en la parte herida. — No deberías de esforzarte mucho…— Le sugirió Thor, entonces Loki se calmó.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de la boca de Loki, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente en especial de aquella habitación. Se sentía estresado mentalmente y lo único que quería hacer era descansar. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, y en cuestión de segundos volvió a quedarse dormido, bajo la atenta mirada de Thor. Quien, no se había perdido ni un segundo.

Thor miró la hora y se sorprendió. — ¡Tengo que ir al trabajo! — Exclamó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, pero antes de que pusiera llegar a ni una parte se paró en seco recordando algo muy importante. Iba a dejar a Loki solo…

Hizo una nota y la dejó en la mesa de luz, seguramente se despertaría y el no estaría. Este se asustaría y él no quería eso. Por eso le dejó una corta nota. Cuando creyó no olvidarse nada, salió de su casa rumbo a su trabajo. Al llegar, tuvo que afrontar la acusadora mirada de su jefe que le exigía saber, el porqué de su retraso.

La tarde en la oficina no fue para nada divertida, yendo de aquí allá. Haciendo estúpidas notas para las fotos de otros fotógrafos. Escuchando las ridiculeces de su jefe y sobre todo, aguantar las llamadas de su novia, o tal vez debería decir de su ex novia, Jane. Le hubiera gustado recibir una llamada de Loki, ya que le había dejado su número por si le pasaba algo. Pero no, no había llamado ni por curiosidad.

Mientras tanto, Loki comenzaba a despertar de su largo sueño. Se sentía mucho mejor que antes, y su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto. Se hizo un bollo en la cama, no tenía ánimos de salir de las cálidas sábanas. Aspiró hondo el aroma y despertó, levantándose de forma abrupta de la cama.

—No fue un sueño… — Dijo Loki, con los ojos bien abiertos. Los cuales luego, se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza. — Es cierto… Fui engañado… — Pronunció por último, antes de salirse por completo de la cama. A un costado de esta había unas pantuflas, grande, pero que eran útiles ya que el suelo estaba muy frío.

Miró hacia la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama y vio la nota, la leyó:

''_Tengo que irme a trabajar, _

_Si necesitas algo, puedes usar lo que quieras en mi casa, _

_Siéntete cómodo. _

_Dejé mi número en la puerta del refrigerador, _

_Llama si pasa algo. _

_Thor. ''_

Dejó la nota en su lugar, y notó con la bandeja de desayuno seguía allí y sin tocar. El té estaba frío ya, al igual que las tostadas. Tomó la bandeja y caminó a lo que él creía era la cocina. La casa no era tan grande, así que no era difícil de buscar las distintas habitaciones.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se dispuso a inspeccionar el reducido lugar en el que estaba en esos momentos, una ventana no tan grande, la típica mesa redonda y la heladera. Se acercó a esta y ahí, se encontraba el número de teléfono del rubio. Pensó en llamarlo y pedirle gracias por su hospitalidad, e irse de ahí. Pero recordó que no tenía ropa y no sabía dónde, aquel hombre, la había dejado.

Su estómago rugió y recordó que no había comido nada, suspiró, no quería ser maleducado y tomar las cosas de una propiedad que ni siquiera conocía bien. Pero aquel rubio le había dicho en la nota que se sintiera ''cómodo''. Así que abrió la heladera, esperando que haya algo comestible, pero no encontró nada. Más que algunas sopas instantáneas, algunos huevos —quien sabe en qué estado. — Miró la alacena y allí había cereales, algunos fideos y tomate enlatado. Tal vez con eso podría hacer algo…

Thor salió de su trabajo a las doce en punto, justo a la hora del almuerzo. Ahora que lo recordaba, no había comprado nada para comer, ni para que su ''huésped'' comiera. Pero ya estaba de camino a su casa, suponía que cuando llegara vería que podría comer para ir a comprar. Él no era bueno cocinando, de hecho no le gustaba, prefería comer fuera o pedir algo del _delivery._

Al entrar a su casa, lo único que lo llamó fue el rico aroma que provenía de la cocina, atraído como cualquier mosquito hipnotizado por una bombilla de luz, caminó en dirección a la cocina. Allí sobre el lento fuego se encontraba la causa de semejante olor, lo destapó y se podía apreciar la exquisitez que se estaba cocinando a fuego lento.

—Huele bien ¿no? — Se escuchó la voz de Loki detrás del rubio, este estaba parado detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa. Loki aún seguía con su piyama, pero con un delantal puesto para no ensuciarse.

—Eh, ah… Em, así es. — Dijo Thor, avergonzado por haberse visto descubierto de esa manera.

—Perdón si utilicé tus cosas, y toqué tu comida, pero es que tenía mucha hambre. — Decía Loki, disculpándose un poco. Ahora Thor podía apreciar mejor al pelinegro, a la mañana había estado algo denso y ¿Gritón? Ahora estaba más amable y ¡Cocinó!

—Oh, no pasa nada, me alegra saber que esa cocina se está utilizando para algo bueno. — Dijo Thor, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa, esto apenó mucho a Loki, haciendo que se sonrojara y a su vez, que el corazón de Thor comenzara a palpitar de forma inesperada.

—M-me imagino que debes tener hambre… — Dijo Loki, caminando en dirección a la cocina y apagando el fuego, para luego tomar la olla y ponerla en medio de la mesa.

—Claro…— Respondió Thor, un tanto embobado. — ¡Claro! — Esta vez lo dijo con más ánimos y Loki le sonrió.

—Entonces a comer. — Le contestó el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a servir la comida en dos platos, había hecho espagueti, con un salsa muy simple —ya que en la heladera de Thor no había mucho— en el plato de Loki, este le puso queso para rallar, en cambio Thor, no le agregó nada ya que al rubio le gustaba así.

—Está delicioso… — Dijo Thor, sorprendido al probar la comida que Loki había preparado. Si fuera por el rubio, no dejaría que el pelinegro se fuera nunca.

—Hmm… Si, bueno…Quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado y curado. — Dijo Loki, a lo que Thor le sonrió cálidamente.

—No hay de qué, después de todo yo te arrollé con mi auto. — Dijo Thor, riendo. Y Loki le sonrió.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Thor insistió en que el lavaría los platos — aunque jamás tocó un en su vida, — ya que Loki había cocinado, y era una política que el que no cocinó debe de lavar. Y así lo hizo, después de todo Loki estaba medio herido y según el rubio, no debía de esforzarse mucho. Cuando terminó de lavar buscó al pelinegro por todos lados de la caza, pero no lo encontró. Miró por la ventaba y allí sentado en el tercer escalón de la puerta se encontraba el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Loki? —Preguntó el rubio. Notó que este traía puesta su ropa del día anterior. La había lavado y al parecer estaba a punto de irse, ya que se había puesto de pie.

—Creo que ya debo de irme. — Dijo, extendiéndole la mano, para que el otro la estrechara. — Fue un placer conocerte. — Thor, un poco triste aceptó la mano del otro, apretándola medio fuerte.

— ¿No prefieres quedarte un poco más? —Preguntó Thor, no quería que Loki se fuera. Ya que tal vez, no lo volvería a tener tan cerca como en esos momentos. — Digo, por tus heridas.

—No, esto bien ahora, gracias. — Dijo, entonces comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Espera! ¿No quieres que te lleve? — Preguntó Thor, pero nuevamente Loki se negó. Y con eso se fue.

Thor, entró a su casa. Y como hace varios días atrás había comenzado a hacer, se tiró al sillón. Pensando en las tantas cosas que había pasado en un día. No podía quitarse de la mente a Loki, ahora menos que lo había tenido tan cerca. Que lo había agarrado entre sus brazos cuando lo metió en su auto y que había sentido su piel cuando lo había bañado.

Ahora sabía que su corazón comenzaba a latir de una forma que jamás lo había sentido latir, este se comportaba distinto cada vez que pensaba en el pelinegro.

No estaba muy seguro, pero tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba comenzando a enamorar…

De ese mesero, de Loki.


	4. Otro encuentro

**Capítulo 4**

**''****Otro encuentro''**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la vida de cierto pelinegro, aunque este no lo aceptara… Loki, se encontraba recostado en su cama, no dormía, solo se mantenía allí mirando hacia el techo dudando si levantarse o no. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en los que había pasado en esos últimos días. Pesando en el momento en que terminó con su ahora ex pareja y cuando conoció a aquel rubio, de nombre Thor.

No sabía con certeza que le dolía más; si la infidelidad en sí, o el hecho de que aquel hombre ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le descubrió siéndole infiel. — Porque si, él era gay desde que se dio cuenta de ello. — Haciéndose un ovillo en la cama, cerró sus ojos y pareció meditar su situación:

No podía evitar sentirse dolido, engañado y traicionado. Pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba sufriendo? Después de todo ¿No había sido evidente? Eso ya se veía venir desde hace algún tiempo, solo que nunca quiso reconocerlo, porque creía ser feliz de esa manera y así seguiría por mucho tiempo.

Solo que ese tiempo ya se había acabado y el destino dio su último veredicto. Tal vez, no tendría que haber sido así, si tan solo hubiera podido prevenirlo. O tal vez fue demasiado ingenuo como para darse cuenta de que aquello que vivía era un total y completo error.

Enojado consigo mismo por ser tan bobo; decidió levantarse, se dirigió al baño y de allí no salió hasta quedar bien acicalado. Tenía que ir a trabajar, no podía abandonar sus prioridades por cosas tontas como el amor y los desamores. Salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza, para luego cambiarse con su traje habitual de trabajo: Camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Si bien el atuendo no era nada llamativo para su gusto, le gustaba, ya que era muy cómodo (a su gusto).

Había pasado una semana desde que terminó su relación, y desde ese entonces no paraba de ser acosado por aquel sujeto. Estaba harto ¿Por qué lo seguía persiguiendo si ya no tenían nada? ¿Qué motivos tenía? Loki se asustaba cada vez que lo veía en la esquina de su departamento, o cuando salía de su trabajo y este lo esperaba en la vereda de enfrente del café, pretendiendo llevarlo en su espectacular auto. Obviamente él se había negado, quien sabe que otros planes tenía en mente ¿Y si lo raptaba? Lo más curioso era que no le había reclamado nada, ni le había dicho si quería volver con él o no, sólo… ¿Lo acosaba? ¿Lo estaba vigilando? No tenía idea de lo que pretendía, pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en el tema.

— _¡Dios! ¿Por qué carajos me tengo que meter con tipos raros? _— Pensó frustrado el pelinegro mientras caminaba a su trabajo, el cual quedaba a unas pocas cuadras. En ese momento no vio por donde caminaba, provocando que chocara con alguien. — Disculpe…— Se disculpó y dirigiendo su mirada para ver con quien había chocado, supo de quien se trataba. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la persona delante suyo con evidente enojo. — Mejor, retiro lo dicho…

— ¿Qué tal? ¿No te has olvidado de mí, verdad? — Preguntó el otro sujeto, medio seductor y con una pisca de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Tal vez, si dejaras de acosarme lo haría. — Dijo Loki con molestia. El otro sujeto simplemente respondió con una sonrisa, que Loki conocía muy bien y era de esas que usaba para seducir a las personas. Pero, ya no funcionaba en él y aquel hombre lo sabía perfectamente.

— ¿Qué quieres Tony? — Preguntó secamente Loki, ya cansado de ese sujeto que no paraba de perseguirlo a donde sea ¿Acaso no tenía cosas más importantes que hacer? Alardear de su inteligencia con otras personas, por ejemplo.

—Bueno… Solo pasaba por aquí y quería verte ¿No puedo? — Dijo, a lo que Loki lo miró fríamente, para luego pasar a un lado de Tony. Entonces se dio la vuelta bruscamente, y mirándolo:

—No, invades mi espacio, tu y yo no tenemos nada ¿Lo olvidaste? Por tu mirada, dudo que te hayas dado cuenta de que lo descubrí todo. — Le dijo tranquilamente, pero muy en el fondo le dolía recordar aquella escena que le había costado barias noches de llanto poder olvidarla. Tony miró para todos lados, dándose cuenta de que había gente a su alrededor y alguna que otra se quedaba viendo al par con curiosidad. Esto hizo que el millonario se pusiera al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a parar un segundo solo porque unas cuantas personas lo vean.

— ¿Y qué? Eso no impide que dejemos de vernos ¿O sí? — Dijo tratando de acariciarle el rostro, pero el pelinegro se apartó antes de recibir contacto alguno. Loki lo miró aún más frío que antes, más no dijo nada. Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero la fuerte mano de Tony que le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza se lo impidió, lo tenía agarrado de una manera no muy cómoda y presionaba muy fuerte, por lo cual, Loki no podía soltarse.

— ¡Suéltame! — Ordenó Loki, pero este lo ignoró arrastrándolo hacia su auto.

—Tranquilízate, solo vamos a charlar un rato los dos solos… — Le dijo tranquilamente Tony, y con una sonrisa ladina. Haciendo que un fuerte escalofríos pasara por la espalda de Loki. Comenzó a forcejear, y es más, estaba dispuesto a gritar y pedir ayuda. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, de no ser porque alguien — gracias al cielo — intervino. Tomándolo del otro brazo, comenzando una guerra de forcejeos. Loki miró al otro invitado y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

— ¿Thor? — Dijo sorprendido, mirando al rubio con confusión, para luego alegrarse un poco.

—Oh, ¿Y tú? — Peguntó Tony, mirándolo de arriba hasta bajo, reconociéndolo.

—No te importa ahora suéltame. — Le dijo Loki de mal modo, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Tony. Pero este parecía no querer soltarlo por nada, y Thor menos.

—Hey, yo te conozco. Tú eres el fotógrafo de la otra vez…— Mencionó Tony. No hacía falta que Thor dijera nada, él ya sabía quién era aquel hombre el cual en un principio le había caído algo mal, y ahora peor…

—Te ha pedido que lo soltaras ¿Podría ser un poco más respetuoso? — Dijo Thor con una voz neutral que daba miedo, incluso Loki sudó frío al escucharlo. Cuando lo conoció tenía una voz más cálida y llena de cariño.

— Oh, ¿eres amigo de este chico? Siempre supe que Loki era muy ''social'' no me sorprende que hiciera amistades tan rápido… ¿Eres algo de él?— Preguntó Tony, aun sin soltarlo. Thor estaba a punto de hablar, pero no pudo ya que Loki se había adelantado, diciendo:

— ¡Él es mi pareja ahora! — Le gritó. Sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Tony y al mismo Thor, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, gracias a las palabra dichas por el pelinegro de ojos verdes.

— ¡¿Qué?! Debes estar jodiéndome. — Se quejó Tony, mirando a Thor con enojo.

_—__Parece que hay una pelea… — ¿Serán mafiosos? — Aw, es una pelea por amor... — ¡Ah, pero que cosas dices! ¿Ese no es Tony Stark?_ — Se escuchan los susurros a su alrededor, haciendo que Tony se pusiera más nervioso, no le gustaba nada. Así que rendido soltó al pelinegro y se marchó sin decir nada. Pero eso sí, denlo por seguro que iba a regresar por más explicaciones.

—Ah…— Suspiró Loki. Al menos se había podido deshacer de Tony por un buen rato, pero estaba seguro de que volvería. — Pero que tipo más molesto…

—Amm… ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Thor en cuanto vio que Tony ya se había ido. — ¿Ese hombre te hizo algo malo?

—Oh, no, solo me quería raptar o algo…— Dijo tranquilamente sin darse cuenta del aura oscura que rodeaba a Thor. Sin duda, aquel hombre le caía mal. — Como sea, gracias por aparecer. Enserio, no sabría qué hubiera pasado si no lo hacías, me salvaste. — Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, a lo que Thor se sonrojó levemente.

—Sólo iba de camino al café, ya que estamos en eso podemos ir juntos, si quieres… — Dijo, dejando de un lado lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

—Está bien… — Dijo Loki.

—Vengo en mi auto…— Dijo señalándole su auto, un Mazda gris que se encontraba estacionado en la vereda de en frente.

—Oh… Está bien…— Dijo Loki un poco tímido, pues le había apenado ya que no solía subirse a los autos de extraños. Thor aun le parecía un extraño, simplemente aceptaba porque sentía que el rubio no tenía malas intenciones para con él.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo Loki fue saludar a sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes también le reprocharon la tardanza a su horario de trabajo, Loki sólo se excusó diciendo que se había quedado dormido. Mientras que Thor se sentaba en el lugar de siempre, que de un momento a otro lo proclamó su lugar favorito. Ya que desde ahí, podía ver todo lo que pasaba en el café, y podía ver a Loki ir de un lado a otro como nunca.

Fue el mismo Loki quien lo atendió, anotó su orden y se la trajo. Agradeciéndole una y otra vez por haberle ayudado con Tony. Thor no sabía qué hacer en su situación, se sentía atontado cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban en ese lugar y el pelinegro le dedicaba una bella sonrisa que lo dejaba babeando como un tonto. Luego recordó lo que había dicho Loki rato atrás _''Él es mi pareja ahora''_. Se imaginaba una y otra vez eso y solo podía ver al mesero y el juntos, de la mano, besándose y…

— ¿Eres fotógrafo verdad? — Se escuchó la voz de esa persona especial para el rubio, que estaba limpiando la mesa a su lado, recogiendo los platos utilizados.

—Mmm, sí ¿Cómo sabes? — Preguntó Thor, no recordaba haberle dicho nada de él ¿O sí? La escena que estaba viviendo le parecía un total deja vu, como la vez anterior. Loki limpiando la mesa de al lado, haciéndole preguntas y él — nuevamente— embobado.

—Siempre que vienes traes tu cámara, y además de que Tony mencionó algo de eso cuando te vio. — Dijo, ahora mirándolo a los ojos. — Oh, y en tu casa vi muchas fotografías.

—Oh… Sí. — Simplemente contestó Thor. — Fue buena idea lo que dijiste…— Dijo esta vez el rubio.

—¿Eh, qué cosa? — No comprendió Loki. Thor tomó un sorbo más de su café y continuó.

—Decir que soy tu pareja, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Supongo que dejará de molestar ¿No?

—Ya quisiera… Con respecto a eso; lamento involucrarte en esto, fue una total estupidez de mi parte. — Dijo Loki apenado, apartando la vista. No fue su intención meter a Thor en tal cosa. Ya que estaba seguro que ahora Tony lo perseguiría a él.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos solucionarlo, solo tenlo por seguro que no permitiré que nada malo te pase. — Dijo Thor. Loki se sonrojó ante las palabras dichas por el rubio, quien hasta ahora caía en cuenta lo que había dicho. — Eh… Bueno, creo que ya debo ir a mi trabajo ¿Nos volveremos a ver, verdad? — Preguntó Thor anhelante. Pues, quería volverlo a ver.

—Claro, mientras vengas de vez en cuando por aquí, estará bien.

—Entonces vendré más seguido…— Y con eso último se despidió y se fue.

Loki respiró hondo, ese había sido un día bastante agradable a pesar de lo ocurrido. Pero ya no quería pensar más en nada, solo quería terminar su día de trabajo para volver a su casa pronto. No tenía más planes para la noche, simplemente quedarse encerrado en su cuarto, viendo una película y comiendo cosas ricas. Si, en eso pensaba más que nada.

Había llegado la noche y él ya se encontraba en su casa, recostado en el sillón, medio aburrido. Estaba creyendo que pedir disculpas a Thor no era suficiente ¿Qué podía hacer para demostrar que en verdad lo sentía? Era viernes y eran apenas las nueve de la noche.

Revisó el bolsillo de sus pantalones de entre casa de él sacó un papelito, el cual conservaba el número telefónico que le había dado el día en que le dejó en su casa. Dudando si llamarlo o no, marcaba el número en su celular, deteniéndose cada segundo preguntándose ¿Y si lo molestaba? ¿O estaba ocupado? ¿Y si no le gustaba que lo llamara? Borrando los números marcados y bloqueando su celular, decidió irse a dormir, aunque estaba seguro de que terminaría quedándose despierto hasta tarde. Otro día sería, pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá y se iba a su cuarto.

—Aunque… Tal vez mañana lo intente de nuevo. — Dijo por último y retirándose por completo, dejando todo el departamento a oscuras.

**N/A: Oh, bueno. Creo que hasta aquí llego esta vez. Perdón por la tardanza es que andaba algo ocupada y en parte, me faltaba inspiración. Pero bueno. **

**Quiero agradecer por los comentarios que dejaron, enserio me hace feliz saber que están ahí. No me molesta que insistan cuando ven que me tardo, de hecho me hace falta un empujón muchas veces. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea del agrado de todas/os. **

**Quiero dejar en claro que no planeo hacer a Tony el villano de la historia, ni nada por el estilo. Es simplemente un pequeño empujón para que Thor y Loki se acerquen un poco más y se conozcan mejor. Así que no se asusten fans de Tony (¿?) **

**¡Disfruten y comenten! Una vez más, lamento tardarme, veré cuando puedo comenzar a escribir el siguiente capítulo. **

**PD: Seguro tengo errores ortográficos, ya que no lo corregí del todo bien, espero no tener. **


	5. Invitación

**Capítulo 5**

''**Invitación''**

La sola idea de ir a trabajar un día más, provocaban que Thor pensara en la idea de tirarse desde un puente o colgarse de una soga por la ventada de su departamento. Pero ya todos sabemos que eso nunca pasará aunque tanto lo anhele en esos días. Se había levantado temprano, su jefe le había pedido que llegara puntual ese día a trabajar, y como no quería que lo regañaran de nuevo tenía que obedecer, por esta vez.

Levantándose perezosamente, caminando con los ojos entre medio cerrados y chocando con lo que viniese en la habitación, tomó algunas prendas que se encontraban regadas por el piso debido al desorden del cuarto. Mientras caminaba al baño, fue desnudándose hasta quedar simplemente con sus calzoncillos. Abrió la regadera y dejó que el agua se calentara antes de entrar. Mientras esperaba, se paró delante del espejo mirando su para nada encantador reflejo.

— Espero que alguien me atropelle hoy… — Suplicaba delante del espejo, mirándose. Sus ojeras eran notorias debido a que se había pasado casi toda la noche revelando algunas fotografías para la revista que se iba a lanzar ese día. Pero eso no era lo que más lamentaba después de todo.

Como todos los años, la editorial organizaba un concurso que se llevaba a cabo en uno de los edificios de exposiciones más famoso de la ciudad. Todo aquel joven con la capacidad y el potencial para ser fotógrafo, editor y escritor de artículos en la ciudad, se inscribía en este evento y expone lo que mejor le salga. Era genial. Thor, cuando era adolescente había participado. Solo que en ese tiempo, jamás en su vida se le había ocurrido ni por casualidades del destino que tendría que ser…

— ¡Juez! — ¿A quién se le había ocurrido? ¿Eh? Oh, vamos. Que él ni siquiera sabía que color de calcetín usar o combinar. Sin duda, era la persona más indecisa que podía existir en la faz de la tierra. Literalmente hablando. — Es ridículo… No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. — Se decía una y otra vez Thor, sosteniéndose del lavamanos. — ¿Y si me hago el enfermo? Nah, eso ni hasta mi madre se lo cree ¡no puedo! Por todos los dioses nórdicos. — Luego de pasar un buen rato rezando para que algo malo le pasara ese día, se duchó, cambió y alistó para salir.

Al llegar a su trabajo, le entregó las fotografías a su jefe que de inmediato se las entregó a otra persona. Thor comenzaba a ponerse nervioso mientras su jefe le hablaba sobre: como debía comportarse un juez. Elegir sabiamente al ganador, ser serio y no comerse las uñas.

—Enserio Odinson, deja tus uñas en paz, es asqueroso. — Le dijo su jefe que no aguantaba más viéndolo devorarse sus uñas, que ya ni le quedaban.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó el rubio, agachando su cabeza avergonzado. El hombre de piel oscura suspiró.

—Escucha Odinson, si te elegí para esto es por algo. — Le decía mientras caminaban dirigiéndose a la salida de la editorial. — ¿Entiendes? No hay nadie más capacitado para esto más que tú y otros dos. — Thor suspiró rendido, su jefe al fin y al cabo siempre sabía lo que hacía y por eso todo terminaba bien. El problema es que, él no sabía si lo haría bien. Después de todo, jamás había hecho algo como eso.

— ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? — Preguntó Thor intrigado, al menos debía saber con quienes iba a estar involucrado ese día.

—Bueno, va a estar un diseñador gráfico muy famoso en la ciudad, se llama Barton Clint. — Thor hizo un ''oh'' al escuchar el nombre del sujeto. — Y la segunda tú ya la conoces, es del departamento hermano del nuestro. De la sección de política… — Thor lo miró incrédulo ¿Quién podría ser? — Vamos ¿No tienes una idea de quien podría ser?

—Conozco a muchas personas de ese departamento, señor que no va al grano. — Le dijo Thor medio molesto.

—Okay, está bien. — Dijo, haciendo un corto silencio para darle más dramatismo al asunto. — Tu ex. — Dijo sequito. A lo que Thor detuvo su caminata quedándose tieso como una estatua, para luego mirar a su jefe y parpadear varias veces.

—Oh genial. Hey taxi ¿le importaría arrollarme? — Su jefe se partió de la risa, y a Thor se le hinchó una vena del fastidio. — Justamente, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es verla, si quiera hablarle.

—Hay… Lo sé. — Thor miró a su jefe con la boca abierta ¿Cómo podía existir una persona tan cruel?

Cómo el edificio del evento quedaba a pocas cuadras del departamento donde trabajaban, ha habían decidido ir caminando y ahorrar un poco de gasolina. Al llegar al lugar el rubio se quedó impresionado y embobado ante el gran salón en el que se encontraba. Paredes blancas y negras, y cortinas plateadas en algunos lugares. Los cuadros minuciosamente colgados y expuestos con sus respectivos marcos y vidrios. Oh y la mesa con bocadillos y bebidas a un costado también.

—Ejem Odinson, ven por aquí. — Dijo, señalándole un lugar, donde había unas cuantas personas reunidas. Al acercarse pudo distinguir la cabellera castaña de Jane y a un hombre no muy alto, suponía que era el diseñador gráfico llamado Clint. — ¡Hey, Clint, Jane! — Llamó el hombre, a lo que las personas nombradas de voltearon a verlos. Clint sonrió, y Jane hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a Thor llegar junto a ellos. — ¿Listos para empezar?

—Pues claro Nick. — Dijo Clint animado.

—Bueno, las cosas son así…— Comenzó a hablar nuevamente el recién nombrado. — Habrá tres premios, por eso tres jueces ¿Entienden? Tú serás el juez de diseños y esas cosas. — Señaló a Clint. — Jane, serás la que se encargué de las notas que traigan, no te preocupes, pedimos precisamente que no hagan algo que sobrepase las quinientas palabras. — Dijo esto último al ver la expresión de horror de la chica ¿Tendría que leer tanto? — Y Thor, tú te encargarás de las fotografías ¿Está claro todo? — Fue una pregunta en general, a lo que todos respondieron con un ''sí'' al mismo tiempo.

Su jefe Nick se quedó conversando con Clint, mientras que Jane simplemente miraba para todos lados y en algunas veces, fregaba su vista hacia Thor. Este más incómodo que pantalón ajustado, no decía absolutamente nada y se mantenía a raya y a distancia. La mirada de su ex novia pedía a gritos una conversación entre ambos, pero Thor… Bueno, no tenía absolutamente nada de qué hablar.

—Em… ¿Sabes dónde está el baño? — Le preguntó de repente, había encontrado esa buena excusa para salir de esa situación tan incómoda. Jane lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados, ya sabía la estrategia del rubio.

—Segundo piso, dos puestas a la derecha. — Respondió ella y sin más tiempo que perder, Thor se marchó en dirección al baño. Al llegar, cerró la puerta tras entrar, se dirigió al lavamanos y abrió la llave para refrescarse la cara. No podía dejar que algo como eso le estresara demasiado, ya de por si su vida era un estrés total. En esos momentos le gustaría estar con Loki, en el café, conversando de algunas que otras cosas triviales o sin sentido. Pero no, tenía que estar en un lugar donde no conocía a muchas personas y seguramente más tarde se llenaría de personas desocupadas, tales como nerds de la lectura o frikis de la fotografía (por lo que pudo ver en algunos cuadros).

Cuando estuvo más relajado y respirado hondo más de cincuenta veces, dispuso que era momento de volver a lo que estaba. Tenía que ver las fotografías, y ver de qué estaba hecho su buen ojo para la cámara. No es que se creyera demasiado bueno en lo que hacía, pero suponía que era bueno. Por algo Nick lo había contratado. De dirigió a la salida, pero no contó con que la puerta se abriera brutalmente y se golpeara la cara haciendo que su nariz sangrara.

— ¡Oh, perdóneme! — Escuchó que se disculpaba, el aun no podía verlo ya que había terminado arrodillado en el piso, sosteniéndose la nariz que no paraba de sangrar.

—Mh, no, no fue del todo tu culpa…— Dijo Thor levantándose. Entonces ambos pudieron verse y reconocerse, ojos verdes y celestes se cruzaron.

— ¿Loki?

— ¿Thor?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Entonces ninguno dijo nada, y más allá del dolor que Thor sentía gracias al portazo, no podía despegar su vista del pelinegro. Está bien que había dicho que quería verlo, pero ¿Dios, no estabas siendo demasiado bueno con él? Simplemente no caía en su asombro.

—Oh, cielos. Estas sangrando. — Loki se percató de la sangre que chorreaba por la barbilla del rubio. — Ven déjame ayudarte con eso…— Dijo Loki sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Thor, tomándolo del brazo y llevarlo junto al lavamanos. — Por favor, haz tu cabeza hacia atrás. — Pidió el pelinegro, Thor acató aquella voz que tanto le embelesaba escuchar. El pelinegro tomó un par de trozos de papel y los humedeció con agua, para limpiar la sangre que continuaba escurriendo. Cuando el área estuvo lo suficientemente limpia, colocó algunos trozos de papel en su orificio nasal, evitando así que la sangre siguiera saliendo. — El papel se encargará de absorber la sangre, que alivio, al menos no te rompí la nariz.

—Ya te he dicho que no fue tu culpa. — Le dijo Thor, por quien sabe que numero de vez.

—Claro que fue mi culpa, yo abrí la puerta de esa manera tan bruta, fue mi culpa. —El pelinegro continuo recriminándose así mismo, entonces Thor sonrió tiernamente.

—Bueno, si echarte la culpa a ti mismo te hace sentir mejor, lo dejaré pasar. — Entonces ambos rieron, haciendo que el ambiente mejorara favorablemente, más de lo que ya estaba. —Y entonces ¿Me dirás por qué da la casualidad de que estemos en el mismo lugar? — El pelinegro sonrió.

—Bueno, nuestro café es el que organiza la sección de bufet, y un grupo de empleados y yo estamos aquí para dar de nuestros servicios. — Respondió Loki — Y debo suponer que tú estás aquí por tu trabajo ¿Verdad? — Oh, pequeño príncipe de ojos verdes, tal listo como siempre, pensó Thor.

—Así es, soy uno de los jueces. — Respondió Thor con una media sonrisa, no muy a gusto con ese título temporal.

— ¡Asombroso! Así que serás como una especie de patrón o padrino* en la exposición. — Thor no pudo más que reír fuertemente. Haciendo sonrojar a Loki, y haciéndolo caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Bueno, no sé si las cosas funcionarán así aquí, pero fue inevitable imaginármelo. — Dijo Thor, aun sin poder evitar reírse. En ese momento el rubio recordó que tenía que ir a ver los cuadros, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo. Tenía que decidir la tres mejores fotografías y luego las personas de afuera lo dejarían a votación, quién se llevaría el listón ''uno'' de la clasificación. — Ejem, supongo que ya me tengo que ir a ver las fotos ¿Nos veremos más tarde?

—Claro, nos vemos. — Respondió Loki con una sonrisa.

— ¡Odinson! ¿Dónde demoños te metiste? — Le recriminó su jefe cuando volvió. — ¿Y qué te pasó en la nariz? Ahg, sabes qué, no quiero saber. — Y después de que jane le lanzara sonrisas burlonas, y que Clint lo mirara con pena. Se fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, al menos estaría fuera del alcance de su ex.

Fue una mañana bastante larga, después de estar buen rato observando las fotografías y definir bien cual tenía _Photoshop_ y cual no, lo logró. Para él, eran las mejores fotografías en toda la exposición: Una en contra picada, otra en picada y una que a su parecer era buena por el simple hecho de ser algo ¿simple? El hecho era que en esas fotografías se podía apreciar fuerte los elementos naturales y sin mucho materialismo. A Thor le encantaban las fotos que destacaran la belleza natural, ya sea de un paisaje o de una persona. Eso le hizo recordar a Loki, en el momento en que sacó aquellas fotos, las apreció tanto por su simple belleza natural que le fue imposible despegarse de ellas.

—Se nota lo mucho que te gusta esto…— Se escuchó una voz detrás de él. Inmediatamente Thor se volteó a ver, se trataba de Tony Stark.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — _''Seguro viene a acosar a Loki''_ pensó Thor frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo con evidente molestia.

—Oh, bueno. Tal vez te diga algo el hecho de que sin mí, este evento no funcionaría. — Thor simplemente no respondió, sabía que el financiaba o donaba un montón de dinero a quien sabe cuántas organizaciones culturales.

—Ya veo…— Simplemente respondió el rubio, dándose la vuelta nuevamente y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Thor suspiró ¿hasta cuándo tendría que seguir viendo personas indeseadas?

—Oye, veo que aún me guardas rencor. — Comenzó a hablar el multimillonario, Thor lo miró con intriga, no sabía a qué quería llegar el hombre. — ¿Quieres tomar algo? — Dijo señalando la mesa de comidas, la cual se veía que ya habían comido bastante de allí. Thor se dio cuenta entonces que el lugar estaba lleno de personas, y como no había desayunado siquiera, aceptó acompañar al pelinegro. — Supongo que te debo una disculpa por el incidente de la otra vez. — Dijo Tony mientras servía dos copas de ponche. — Estaba algo sacado y creo que había bebido un poco. — Thor tomó la copa que le acercó el pelinegro y tomo un poco del líquido, y como ya no se pude resistir, agarró también uno de los bocadillos. El simplemente asentía a todo lo que el hombre decía, le importaba muy poco su disculpa la verdad. — Me gustaría que seamos amigos. — Thor se atragantó.

— ¿Amigos? ¿Pará qué? — Preguntó el rubio mirándolo con desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, no eres del tipo de persona que me gustaría tener cerca. — Dijo honestamente el rubio.

—Te entiendo, es difícil resaltar estando junto a alguien genial y buen mozo como yo. Pero no te preocupes, la gente se acostumbra.

—Pfff. — A Thor le daba mucha gracia lo creído que podía llegar a ser ese hombre ¿Cómo alguien podría ser tan petulante? Bueno, Tony Stark podía ser de todo a decir verdad. — No sé a qué quieres llegar con esta ''amistad'', pero si así te hace sentir mejor contigo mismo, está bien. — Respondió Thor.

— ¡Genial! Te llamaré en algún momento, y tal vez salgamos por algún trago. Ya sabes, cosas de hombres. — Dijo, y con eso se retiró dejando a Thor completamente solo. El rubio quedó totalmente confundido ¿cómo lo llamaría si ni siquiera le había dado su número de teléfono? Ese sujeto sí que estaba algo chiflado. Según Thor.

Al terminar el medio día, Thor ya había presentado los resultado y su jefe había quedado satisfecho con eso. La elección del rubio daba buena pinta. Nick le dijo que no era necesario que se quedara hasta la votación, ya que de eso se encargaría la gente que viniese más tarde. Como el rubio estaba bastante cansado y con algo sueño se despidió de su jefe y de Clint. Quiso despedirse de Loki también, pero como lo vio tan ocupado en su trabajo que sería mejor no interrumpirlo.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue tirarse contra el sillón, y allí se quedó recostado. Se sentía relajado y sin muchas ganas de levantarse. Pasó el rato y de a poco fue quedándose dormido. Su hogar era el único lugar en donde podía sentirse verdaderamente indemne, la paz, el silencio. Nada podía cambiar eso.

Claro, hasta que sonó su celular. Miró la hora y saltó del sillón al ver la hora ¿seis de la tarde? Había dormido más de la cuenta esa vez. El celular continuó sonando, y como Thor no supo de quien era el número pensó que tal vez, era Tony que había —de algún modo — conseguido su número de teléfono.

— ¿Hola? — Contestó Thor con mala gana.

—_Thor, soy Loki._ — El rubio pegó tal brinco que casi llega al piso de arriba. No se esperaba que el pelinegro lo llamara.

— ¿Loki? Eh… — Thor no encontraba palabras para pronunciar ante el asombro.

—_Mmh…—_ El pelinegro parecía nervioso del otro lado de la línea, al parecer quería decir algo pero no conseguía como decirlo. — _Simplemente quería invitarte mañana a mi casa a cenar, si quieres. Es como agradecimiento por ayudarme la otra vez y también lo de hace dos semanas._ — Dijo sin más, y Thor se quedó estático sin saber que decir. — _¿Estás?_ — Preguntó el pelinegro, entonces el rubio se dio cuenta que se había callado por mucho tiempo.

—Si claro, me encantaría ir. — Aceptó el rubio con una sonrisa que le costaría quitar de su rostro más tarde.

— _¡Genial! Te mandaré un mensaje con mi dirección más tarde ¡Nos vemos!_

— ¡Claro, hasta mañana! — Se despidieron y Thor, estuvo bailando por toda la sala de su departamento, cantando y saltando de emoción por lo que había pasado. Sin duda, mañana sería un día que jamás olvidaría. Corrió a su cuarto rápidamente, tenía que preparar lo que se pondría, no había tiempo que perder.


	6. No es para dos

**Capítulo 6**

''**No es para dos''**

— ¿Seguro que no es una cita? — Preguntó Frigga mientras miraba el atuendo que su hijo tenía preparado para esa noche.

—Ya te dije que no, y sal de mi cuarto por favor…— Thor entró al lugar, arrastrando a su madre fuera y llevándola a otro lugar que no sea su cuarto, que por cierto estaba muy desordenado, pareciera que un tsunami pasó por ahí.

—A ver, soy tu madre no una extraña. — Frigga había llegado muy temprano en la mañana, como su hijo se había comportado algo… Bueno, raro, decidió que era un buen momento para darle una visita, (también era una buena excusa para saber si se andaba alimentando bien). — Por todos los cielos hijo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo sano? — Esto lo dijo al momento de abrir la heladera y ver que solo había sopa instantánea o latas de ''algo''.

— De hecho como muy bien, mi amigo de la cena de hoy trabaja en un café que hacen comida muy rica… ¡Pero ese no es el caso! Lo que quiero saber ahora es porque vienes a tempranas horas de la mañana; me levantas y me sermoneas ¿eh? — Thor se cruzó de brazos y miró a su madre atentamente.

—Hijo…

—Mamá.

—Ok, me iré pronto, pero primero quiero que me expliques eso de tu nueva pareja. — A Thor casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar semejante cosa, su madre estaba padeciendo los síntomas de la vejez y eso que aún era bastante joven.

—Yo no tengo una nueva pareja. — Respondió Thor con toda la paciencia del mundo.

—Y tú crees que yo nací ayer. — Ella le lanzó una mirada achinada, como queriendo penetrar la mente del rubio. — Tú no eres tan delicado con algo, a no ser que te guste mucho. Me da un poco de pena decir que ni con Jane tú fuiste de tal manera, lo tomaste con madurez y decisión. Y aunque sigo viendo esa decisión… Thor, pareces una quinceañera.

— ¡Ay por Dios!

— ¡Lo ves!

—No, no estoy saliendo con nadie, y la cena de hoy es con un amigo, un HOMBRE. — Dijo y la mujer rodó los ojos.

—Me gustaría conocer a ese amigo tuyo, dile que los acompañare en la cena. — Dijo la mujer muy decidida, quería conocer a la persona que traía a su querido hijo hecho un desastre emocional.

— ¿Qué? No, nada de eso.

—Claro que sí. Bueno, iré a comprar algunas cosas para esta noche y… Oh, me pasas a busca ¿ok? — Y antes de que Thor dijera o protestara algo más, la mujer salió de la casa, con todos los planes en mente. En esos momentos el rubio se encontraba en un gran dilema ¿Cómo le diría a Loki que la metida de su madre también iría? Ahora tendría que llamar al pelinegro y decirle de alguna forma que la mujer también los acompañaría.

Y Thor que creía que iba a estar solo con Loki, pero el destino parecía que así no lo prefería. Buscó el número de Loki en su agenda y presionó el botón para llamar, mientras esperaba a ser atendido Thor pensaba en las palabras que iba a usar con el mesero.

— _¿Hola?_ — Contestó Loki del otro lado.

—Hola Loki, soy Thor. — Respondió inmediatamente Thor, con evidente nerviosismo.

—_Jeje, lo sé._ — Loki sonaba tan bien por teléfono, no perdía esa pisca de sensualidad que desprendía.

—Yo… Llamaba para decirte algo. — El rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

— _¿Pasó algo? _— Preguntó Loki con voz preocupante.

—Tal vez, no sé si sea malo o bueno. — Dijo, riéndose un poco.

—_Pues, sea lo que sea no creo que sea tan malo ¿o sí? Oh, no me digas, no vas a venir hoy_. — Dijo Loki preocupado, y de inmediato Thor continuó.

— ¡No! Claro que no, es mi madre… Ella, quiere acompañarme hoy a conocerte.

—_Oh…_

—Sí, oh…

—_No tengo problema con eso, además, no estaría del todo mal que yo la conozca también._ — Dijo, se notaba su felicidad a pesar de todo. En verdad que a Thor le encantaba Loki, toda su forma de ser, su amabilidad, todo. El rubio se sentó en su cama.

—Solo espero que no te incomode, ya sabes cómo son las madres… Son muy preguntonas. — Comentó el rubio y Loki largó una carcajada.

—_Eso no lo sabremos hasta que pase._ — Continuaron hablando un rato más, hasta que decidieron despedirse y verse esa noche. Thor quedó recostado en su cama, estaba un poco cansado debido a que su madre le había despertado temprano.

Era un día sin mucho que pensar, no pensaría en su trabajo, o en sus problemas emocionales, simplemente estaba tranquilo y quería mantenerse así por un largo tiempo o por lo menos hasta volver a su monótona vida. A pesar de que estaba cansado, no quería cambiar nada o hacer algo para arreglar esa monotonía. Tenía miedo de cambiar las cosas de una forma tal que luego no pudiera reconocerse ni a él mismo, no quería perderse en un baldío donde no quedara nada de él.

Thor pensaba que así como estaba viviendo, estaba… Bien, en orden o por lo menos eso quería creer el en ese entonces. Quería dejare de lado el hecho de que algo faltaba en su vida, en su ser. Porque sabía que ese algo era tan importante como su vida misma, que si lo buscaba todo cambiaría por completo, para bien o para mal, sabía que cambiaría. La pregunta era ¿Dejaría que ''algo'' lo cambiara? ¿Lo buscaría si quiera?

Se levantó de su cama parsimoniosamente, miró hacia su escritorio y caminó hasta el, allí en uno de los cajones se encontraba la foto de Loki, cuidadosamente enmarcada, tomó el cuadro y lo observó. Le encantaba hacer eso todas las noches antes de dormir, recordándolo y escuchándolo en sus pensamientos con su voz, solo con eso Thor lograba dormir tranquilamente.

En el fondo sabía que ''algo'' era Loki y si él se atreviera a buscarlo, ''algo'' formaría parte de su ser por completo. No era que no le agradara, pero tenía miedo de atraparlo y nunca dejarlo ir porque solo lo quería para él y nadie más. Tenía miedo de que si algún día perdía a ''algo'' que era Loki, se sentiría perdido, vacío, en soledad.

Quería intentarlo, enfrentarlo, pero era muy cobarde como para si quiera tomar tal decisión. Además, estaba seguro de que Loki no sentía exactamente lo mismo. Simplemente iba a esperar y a llevar las cosas con calma, ya de por si el tiempo tiene su propio ritmo y las cosas se daban cuando el tiempo lo requería o que una fuerza sobre humana lo ayudara, solo eso.

Habían acordado reunirse a las ocho y eran las siete y media cuando Thor salió de su casa, primero fue a buscar a su madre, lo cual le llevaba alrededor de quince minutos de viaje y de ahí a la casa de Loki que quedaba a mayor distancia desde la casa de sus padres. Llegaron en punto y Thor antes de tocar a la puerta del departamento le suplicó a su madre que se abstenga de hacer preguntas incómodas, lo cual su madre aceptó algo renuente, pero el rubio confiaba en que se iba a contener.

—Hola Loki…— Saludó Thor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su madre lo imitó.

—Buenas noches, querido. — Continuó su madre amablemente como era de costumbre, lo primero era dar una buena impresión.

—Buenas noches, es un gusto y un placer conocerla señora. — Dijo Loki igual de amable, estaba muy feliz de recibir buena visita como la de la mujer y de Thor. — Por favor, pasen…— Loki invitó, a lo que madre e hijo pasaron, Thor con un poco de timidez entro al departamento, no era para nada fuera de lo normal, era algo… Común, si así se podía llamar. Thor había creído que debido al comportamiento amable y sincero del joven pelinegro había sido criado de buenas raíces, de gente adinerada como él, pero al parecer vivía como un trabajador de clase media como cualquier otro.

—Por favor, solo dime Frigga. — Pidió la mujer y Loki asintió avergonzado.

— Eh, no es un lugar muy grande ni lujoso como se ve que ustedes están acostumbrados, pero se puede acomodar bastante bien… — Dijo bastante apenado Loki, Thor le regaló una sonrisa tierna y Frigga lo miró de igual manera.

—Oh, no te preocupes, está bien. Además me hacía falta cambiar de aire ¿No crees Thor? — Dijo Frigga y luego se dirigió a Thor quien asintió con su cabeza. — Por cierto, te traje un regalo. — Thor miró a su madre con los ojos como plato ¿regalo? A él no se le había ocurrido esa gran idea nunca, ahora se sentía en falta con el pelinegro. Loki tomó reticente el paquete que le extendió Frigga, no sabía qué hacer con eso ya que no acostumbraba a recibir regalos.

—Ah… No se tendría que haber molestado. — Frigga rodó los ojos y le tomó por el hombro delicadamente.

—Acéptalo como una forma de agradecimiento, le diste de comer a mi bebé comida saludable y con eso estoy gratamente feliz.

— ¡Mamá! — Thor le reprendió, detestaba cuando le llamaba bebé delante de sus amigos o conocidos. Él era todo un hombre que se había independizado hacía tiempo. Loki rio ante los tratos de la familia, a él le encantaba ver eso de una madre y su hijo.

—Bien, ábrelo. — Le incitó la mujer a lo que el pelinegro asintió y se dirigió a un pequeño sillón y comenzó a abrir el paquete. De él sacó una camisa blanca, con finas rallas bordadas en turquesa y unos simples pliegues en ambos lados del pecho. Loki quedó maravillado con tal detalles y abrazó a la mujer que estaba a su lado y le dio las gracias infinidades de veces. — Ahora, quiero que te lo pruebes. — Loki corrió felizmente a su recamara y se cambió su camisa actual por la del regalo. Al salir madre e hijo quedaron encantados de cómo le quedaba, se veía realmente apuesto.

—A mí nunca me regalaste una camisa así… — Dijo Thor con una pisca de celos.

—Seamos honestos hijo, tú jamás la lucirías como él. — Al rubio se le cayó la mandíbula de tal declaración y una parte de su galanura se perdió en un agujero negro, aquellas palabras habían sido como una flecha en llamas que había calcinado aquella parte de él que se llamaba autoestima. Pero eso ya no importaba porque él único que se sentía bien ahora mismo era Loki y nadie más.

A pesar de las insistencias de Frigga para que Loki se quedara con la camisa puesta, este decidió ponerse la que llevaba antes por miedo a ensuciarla cuando comieran. Y hablando de la cena, en eso se encontraban en esos momentos. Después de charlar un breve minutos que fueron media hora, el pelinegro decidió que ya era hora de comer porque la cena llevaba preparada bastante tiempo y si no comían rápido se iba a enfriar.

— ¡Mmmh! Esto está delicioso. — Exclamó Frigga al probar la comida. Se trataba de carne al horno sazonada con especias, sobre esta una salsa simple acompañado de una ensalada que Frigga no conocía pero que le encantaba, ya luego tendría tiempo de preguntar su nombre y donde compró tal delicia.

—Sí, delicioso. — Loki sonrió complacido ante los halagos de su comida, había estado viendo recetas tras otra, en sus tantos apuntes ya que estaba nervioso por no saber que le gustaba a la madre de Thor y no quería verse mal antes la mujer, y el saber que le encantaba se sentía mucho más aliviado.

—Gracias. — Dijo Loki feliz.

—Me gustaría saber en que restaurant compraste esta delicia. — Pidió la mujer y Loki se encogió de la timidez, no podía decirle a la mujer que él cocinó ¿o sí? Debía de darle una buena excusa.

—Él cocinó mamá. — Se adelantó Thor, ya que él sabía que Loki cocinaba muy bien y tan rico. La excusa del pelinegro se había caído en ese momento, seguro que la mujer se reiría de él.

— ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Eso sí que es increíble. La verdad que conozco a muchos chefs profesionales pero no cocinan tan rico como lo que he probado hoy. — Loki se sorprendió ante el halago de la mujer, se sintió muy feliz por eso. Continuaron comiendo, Loki no podía quitar de sus rostro la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, entonces levantó la vista y su mirada verde se cruzó con la azul de Thor, por unos breves momento sostuvo aquella conexión entre sus ojos pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía apartó la vista de inmediato. Esto no pase desapercibido ante los ojos de Frigga cabe destacar.

Al terminar Loki recogió la mesa velozmente, como ya era tarde y Frigga tenía cosas que hacer al día siguiente el rubio decidió llevarla a casa. Al pelinegro le hubiera gustado que se quedara un rato más pero sabía que no podía interferir ante las obligaciones de su rubio, es decir… De Thor. Limpió la mesa solo y estaba por lavar los platos para no hacerlos mañana ya que no le agradaba la idea de levantarse y ver la cocina sucia. Pero en cuanto abrió el grifo del agua caliente escuchó que golpeaban su puerta, a Loki le pareció raro aquello ya que era demasiado tarde para recibir visitas. Miró por el mirador y vio al rubio parado delante y de inmediato abrió la puerta recibiéndolo entre sorprendido y confundido.

—Hola de nuevo. — Saludó Thor y Loki le sonrió con una ceja alzada.

—¿Acaso te olvidaste a tu mamá en alguna parte? — Dijo en broma a lo que el rubio rio suavemente.

—Seguramente…— Loki invitó a pasar nuevamente a Thor a su morada y de inmediato preguntó:

— ¿Ah pasado algo?

—Vine a ayudarte con los trastes ¿no es obvio? — Contestó y Loki rio a carcajada y Thor le regalo una mirada con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué?

—Pues… Se te olvidó el delantal en casa ¿no crees?

—Tú me prestarás uno ¿verdad? — Loki lo observó conteniéndose la risa en el fondo de su alma, no quería ofender a Thor, pero era que jamás se había imaginado al hombre haciendo los quehaceres del hogar después de ver su casa entre desordenada y algo limpia, sabía que alguien le limpiaba de vez en cuando.

—Bueno… De acuerdo, supongo que no puedo impedirte nada. — Thor sonrió. Había decidido ayudarle en eso ya que no quería que el pobre hombre trabajara lavando hasta tarde… (En verdad era una gran excusa que pensó para estar un rato más con él). Habían arreglado entre ellos que uno lavaría y otro secaría. Es decir, Loki lavaba y Thor secaba —mal, pero secaba—, a pesar de todo se mantuvieron callados, cada uno ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Thor habló irrumpiendo aquel silencio que no era uno incomodo, sino uno relajante.

— ¿Por qué te pusiste renuente cuando mi mamá preguntó eso, lo de la cena? — Soltó Thor, no era de chismoso ni nada de eso, simplemente no le había dado salida al hecho y quería saber.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? — Loki preguntó a lo que Thor asintió, obviamente quería que el pelinegro fuera honesto. — Toda mi vida quise ser chef, era mi sueño desde pequeño.

—¿Y qué hay de malo con eso ahora? — Preguntó Thor, no entendía cuál era el problema.

—El problema es que siempre se me ha puesto un obstáculo en mi sueño y supongo que a estas alturas perdí toda esperanza de que se haga realidad. — Thor iba a preguntar que cuales eran esos impedimentos, pero Loki como leyéndole la mente se adelantó. — Mi padre siempre había sido un hombre machista, el creía que cocinar, lavar platos, limpiar, eran tareas solo de mujeres y que yo, como hombre que soy debía de hacer cosas, bueno, de hombres. Pero jamás me interesaron las ofertas que él me hacía sobre estudiar o hacer algo que sea masculino. Siempre me llenó la mente diciendo que cocinar era para niñas y que todas las personas que me rodeaban se sentirían avergonzadas de eso, o algo así. Creí que tu madre era esa clase de personas…

—No, mi madre es una mujer muy respetuosa y más abierta de mente que tu padre, sin ofender. — opinó Thor.

—No es nada…Bueno, ese es uno, el otro es que el estudio estaba demasiado caro en ese entonces y no podía pagar la academia, ahora que trabajo en el café y gano un poco de dinero puedo pagar, cuesta pero lo estoy logrando por el momento. — Si Thor antes quería a Loki, en ese momento comenzó a amarlo con todo su ser. Se dio cuenta de la clase de vida que tenía Loki, era totalmente diferente a la suya que era más fácil de llevar. Entonces comprendió que él no tenía por qué quejarse de su trabajo teniendo a su lado a alguien que luchaba cada día para cumplir su sueño. — Ahora el problema es que, me di cuenta de que cuando termine de estudiar la carrera gastronómica no sabría qué hacer, al principio quería poner mi propio restaurant, pero eso lo vi imposible al saber que no tengo los recursos necesarios ni la iniciativa que se requiere, no sé qué haré con mi vida la verdad, supongo que conformarme trabajando en el café por el resto de mi vida.

—Yo no lo creo así, pienso que cada persona puede cumplir sus sueños si tanto lo anhela. Pienso que eres la persona más indicada para dirigir un restaurant, tienes la paciencia, la experiencia, a actitud de alguien que puede hacer ese trabajo y eso es lo que me hace admirarte cada día más, solo te falta creer más en ti mimo. Solo recuerda que esas virtudes no te las quita nadie. — Finalizó Thor, mientras continuaba secando unos de los vasos. Loki no despegaba la vista del rubio, había quedado boquiabierto ante sus palabras ya que nadie le había dicho todo aquello, aquel día había sido llenado de halagos y concejos que ya no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos. Se sentía maravilloso y dichoso de haber conocido a tan bella persona como Thor.

Sus ojos se había llenado de lágrimas sin derramar y que no las soltaría, ya que se sentía muy bien como para arruinar el momento con sus sentimientos desbordados como un río en plena tormenta. En cuanto terminaron de lavar y secar todo el rubio se despidió y se retiró, Loki por fin había encontrado un momento a solas para sí mismo, corrió a su pequeño cuarto y allí se tiró a la cama con ropa y todo y lloró, peo no eran lágrimas de tristezas, más bien eran de felicidad y de un sentimiento que se iba con ellas llamado vacío, soledad. Porque en esos momentos sentía que tenía algo especial, algo que lo llenaba de alegría —desde ese momento— con solo recordarlo.

A pesar de que se había dicho a si mismo que no estaba preparado para un nuevo amor, había tropezado en ese mundo de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había caído en un paraíso placentero, sin temor, sin dudar a ser herido de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que Thor era diferente y que de la forma en la que le hacía sentir nada malo sucedería con el rubio a su lado.

Se había enamorado perdidamente, lo único malo es que estaba seguro de que Thor no sentía exactamente los mismo por él, y que lo que le había dicho horas atrás era simples palabras de ánimo, sin ningún sentimiento oculto que él pueda descifrar, porque desde que recordaba él siempre había sido amable y que él no era la excepción de nada.

Solo esperaba algún día poder estar más cerca de aquel hombre, y que si algo tenía que pasar entre los dos lo iba a dejar en manos del destino y que lo único que le tocaba era esperar con la mano en corazón y un suspiro de anhelo.

* * *

NA: Hola. Bueno, no se cuanto tarde en escribir pero aquí estamos nuevamente. Lamento tanto tardar casi un mes en sacar un nuevo cap, enserio. No es por flojera ni nada, es por tiempo y en algunos casos la imaginación anda fallando y más cuando estoy bajo mucha presión.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentario, en verdad muchas gracias. Se que no soy una gran escritora ni muy conocida en el foro pero trato de dar lo mejor. **Symbelmine**, casi me muero cuando reviso mi correo y veo todos tus reviws, me emocioné tanto que mi grito se escuchó hasta china (?).

Si bien este capítulo no es uno de los mejores, pero no sé, no supe que más cambiarle. El proceso de todos mis fics son así: -escribir un capítulo- Leerlo- empezarlo de nuevo- releerlo- arreglarlo- etc. Y este tuvo muchos comienzos, muchas ideas como iba a ser la cena y sobre todo muchos finales distintos. Pero bueno, quedó así y yo ya no pude hacer nada con mi imaginación. Que se le va a hacer...

Quise hacer algo con Loki, como vi que siempre me fijaba mucho en la vida de Thor decidí pasar a la otra cara de la moneda. Intenté hacer un Loki humilde, trabajador y agradable (?) (si lo sé, creo que es algo absurdo). Loki vivió mucho maltrato debido a su sexualidad, y sobre todo de parte de su padre, veremos más de esto a medida que avancemos en la historia.

¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! o sino he fallado en mi labor de escritora.

Espero sus amados reviws, ya saben como son las cosas, los tomatazos están autorizados si gustan.

¡Saludos!


	7. Domingo Libre

**Capítulo 7**

''**Domingo libre''**

—Cuando le dije a mi padre que quería estudiar fotografía se quería morir. — Dijo Thor a Loki quienes sostenían una agradable conversación a través del teléfono. Loki río ante lo dicho por el rubio.

—Ya me imagino, tu padre debe ser muy estricto en ese sentido ¿verdad? — Loki caminó a través de su cuarto, estaba tratando de ordenarla mientras charlaba con Thor.

—Si… Mi infancia estuvo llena de órdenes y órdenes y enseñanzas que hoy en día ya no sirven para nada. — Contestó el rubio a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro, y seguido de esto sacudía una fotografía que estaba rebelando, se encontraba en su cuarto oscuro. — Lo bueno es que no me parezco a él en casi nada; estricto, conservado, no tiene casi amigos por cierto.

—Y tú eres todo lo contrario, atractivo, extrovertido y por lo que me han dicho eres muy popular entre la gente. — Dijo Loki en tono coqueto, Thor simplemente bufó ante las palabras dichas por su amigo.

—Bueno supongo que siempre fui así de… Lindo y agradable— Dijo burlonamente Thor y aunque él no podía verlo sabía que Loki había rodado sus ojos y estaba en lo cierto, lo había hecho, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo conocía muy bien al pelinegro.

—Bueno, pues yo siempre me tomo mi tiempo al escoger nuevas amistades, y cuando lo hago soy muy leal, créeme.

—Ni me lo digas, hace tiempo estoy tratando de deshacerme de ti pero no lo he logrado, ¡imagínate! Aún me sigues llamando.

— ¡Como te atreves! ¿Sabes qué? Me voy, no voy a tolerar los insultos de alguien de tu calaña. — Thor comenzó a reír. — No, en verdad ya me agarró mucho sueño ¿Qué tal si continuamos hablando mañana? — Inmediatamente el rubio dejó de reírse e hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—Pero si aún es temprano. — Protestó Thor.

—Son las doce de la noche. Además, que tu estés ocupado haciendo cosas no es mi culpa, allá tú con tus problemas si te aburres trabajando.

—A tu definición deberías agregarle que eres demasiado cruel… — Dijo el rubio haciendo sonidos con su nariz, fingiendo sollozo.

—Vamos Thor, por favoooor. — Suplicó Loki, en verdad le encantaba charlar con Thor, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir despierto un minuto más.

—Ok, pero con una condición. Bueno la verdad quería pedírtelo hace unos días ya, pero la pena no me lo permitía.

—Oh, Thor. ¿Me vas a pedir algo atrevido? — Bromeó Loki.

—Si… Te voy a pedir que tú…

-Ajam ...

—Que tú y yo…

— ¡Vamos Thor, no te hagas el tonto! — Regañó Loki, en el fondo se reía pero estaba tratando de sonar muy serio.

—Es que esto es tan difícil. — Dijo Thor, luego de un lago suspiro. — De acuerdo, quiero que me acompañes al parque.

— ¿A ese pedazo de hojalata? La última vez que fui casi se cae una viga sobre mi cabeza. — Recordó el pelinegro con una mueca de decepción.

—Bueno, lo reconstruyeron y en mi trabajo me pidieron que haga una página referente al lugar, que dices ¿me acompañas? — Loki lo pensó unos prolongados minutos, más que nada trataba de acomodar su agenda mental. — Es el domingo.

—De acuerdo, no tengo nada que hacer ese día. — Contestó Loki, a lo que el rubio agradeció infinitamente. — ¿Y qué tanto, no puedes ir tu solo? — Preguntó Loki, era una buena pregunta ya que desde siempre el rubio había ido a fotografiar muchos lugares y había ido solo. Es más, incluso cuando salía con Jane, aunque esto Loki no lo sabía.

—Supongo que puedo ir solo, pero no es divertido ir a un parque solo. — Fue su respuesta. _En verdad quiero verte… _Pensó Thor. Hacía unos días que le había urgido ver a Loki.

—Okay, entonces domingo… ¿A qué hora?

— ¿Te parece a las seis o es muy temprano?

—Está bien, cualquier hora me parece bien. — Contestó Loki. — Ahora. Señor, pido permiso para retirarme a dormir, señor. —Dijo Loki imitando a un militar.

—Permiso concedido, rompa fila soldado.

—Gracias señor, señor… Ahg. Carajo, se me lengua la traba. — Thor comenzó a reír nuevamente. — Buenas noches Thor.

—Buenas noches Loki. — Y el pelinegro Cortó.

Tres días después ya era domingo y Loki no podía quitarse la emoción que sentía por pasar la tarde junto a Thor, aunque este iba por parte de trabajo, pero suponía que la pasaría muy bien. Había escogido un atuendo casual para ese día, jeans color azul oscuro, casi negro y una camiseta blanca un poco ajustada para su verdadero talle, pero que importaba. En realidad tenía mejor ropa, pero no quería verse como un adolescente enamorado que va a tener su primera cita, seguro Thor lo trata de loco o quien sabe, lo mira raro. Por eso si demostraba que le daba igual no iban a sospechar nada.

_¿Llaves? Si, ¿Dinero? Si…_ Loki tachaba todas las cosas en su lista mentalmente. Suponía que no necesitaba llevar nada más, o eso creía él. Cuando ya estuvo verdaderamente listo, salió por la puerta hacia la salida. Le había dicho a Thor que lo esperaría en la entrada. No esperó mucho tiempo cuando el rubio ya había llegado con su auto, llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol negros que en el momento se lo sacó y miró a Loki.

— ¿Listo?

—Listo. — Contestó Loki mientras caminaba hacia el auto y entraba en él. Solo ahí fue cuando el pelinegro pudo ver a Thor mejor. Traía puesto unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca arremangadas sensualmente hasta los codos. Loki siempre supo que Thor debía tener un gran cuerpo, a pesar de que solo se lo había imaginado por encima de la ropa. Por eso cuando vio sus brazos venosos y marcados de músculos supo que había estado en lo cierto.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Preguntó Loki a Thor y este sonrió.

—Eh… ¿Bien? Un poco atareado pero bien ¿y tú? — El rubio sonrió y asintió animadamente.

—Bien, aunque eso ya lo sabes, hablamos hoy temprano ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Ah, tienes razón. — Thor solo podía patearse mentalmente, lo único que le faltaba era quedar como un reverendo idiota ante Loki. —Lo siento. —El pelinegro meneo su cabeza negando, no le molestaba en verdad. Pero le daba gracia como el rubio podía olvidarse tan rápido de cosas pequeñas como los saludos. Que importaba, después de todo era Thor. —Bueno, supongo que este viaje al parque te traerá muchos recuerdos ¿no?

—Oh, claro que me traerá recuerdos ¿reviviremos ese momento donde se me cae un fierro en la cabeza? — El rubio lanzó una ruidosa carcajada que a Loki no le molestó para nada. El ojiverde también rio ante su propia tontería, realmente antes de conocer a Thor siempre había tratado de demostrar que era una persona sumamente seria y fría, por supuesto que lograba provocar cierta sensación en las personas. Pero cuando estaba cerca del rubio no podía evitar lanzar algún comentario totalmente ¿estúpido? O simplemente tonto y fuera de lugar. Le encantaba ver sonreír a Thor, en especial si el causaba esa sonrisa. Simplemente no podía negarlo más.

Thor observó de reojo a Loki quien miraba en dirección a la ventanilla del acompañante, se veía muy relajado. Aun no podía entenderse a sí mismo, no podía comprender porque había hecho de Loki la excepción de tantas cosas. Por ejemplo: de llevarlo al parque con él, para hacerle compañía mientras cumplía su quehacer como fotógrafo. Cuando salía con jane siempre le había resultado muy incómodo fotografiar a su lado ya que la mujer siempre decía algo como: _''Sácale foto a esto'' ''Fotografía lo otro'' ''Enfócame posando aquí''_ y cosas así que en verdad le fastidiaba, por eso un día simplemente dejó de invitarla.

En esos momentos se cuestionaba si en verdad había amado a Jane, suponía que lo había hecho a su manera. Pero lentamente comenzaba a dudar si era amor o simplemente cariño que confundió con algo romántico. Cuando dejó de sentir también ese cariño, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que solo la quería como una amiga más y no como pareja y su decisión fue definitiva cuando conoció a Loki, allí fue cuando simplemente le dijo a Jane que ya no quería forzar más la relación.

Obviamente sintió mucha pena por ella cuando lloró delante de él ese día, lo peor que podía hacer un hombre era hacer llorar a una mujer. Tal como el dicho que escuchó una vez ''no aceptes rosas si no quieres las espinas'', era lo que a la chica le costaba aceptar. Jane no se rendía, aún seguía llamando a Thor para invitarlo a esto y lo otro. Pero el rubio no aceptaba y nunca lo haría. Trataría de ''enamorarlo'' de alguna forma u otra, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando por fin llegaron el estacionamiento estaba repleto, a pesar de lo inmenso que se había vuelto el lugar y lo mejorado que estaba le había costado buscar un espacio disponible. Había mucha gente sin duda. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver la inmensa cola que se estaba formando para simplemente sacar boleto, aproximadamente tendría unas diez cuadra de fila.

—Woa, siento como si estuviéramos esperando desde hace años en esta fila. — Dijo Thor después de estar más o menos una hora esperando a sacar boleto.

—Bueno, al menos ya estamos más cerca, si mis cálculos no me fallan hay unas cien personas delante nuestro. — Continuó diciendo Loki, como si fuera lo normal. El rubio observaba la espalda del pelinegro ya que este se encontraba levemente inclinado de lado, observando hacia delante. Loki era muy delgado y se le antojaba abrazarlo, pero siempre se contenía. — ¿Crees que debimos venir temprano?

—Nop, hubiéramos estado en la misma situación. — Analizó Thor mientras acomodaba el lente de su cámara a lo que Loki puso su mejor expresión de fastidio, sus piernas no estaban acostumbradas a estar parado tanto tiempo. Su trabajo en el café lo había acostumbrado a estar siempre en movimiento y estar allí parado y dando solo un paso cada cuantos minutos en verdad le fastidiaba.

—Loki…— Nombró el rubio al momento que colocaba su cámara en posición. Cuando el pelinegro se dio la vuelta una luz exageradamente blanca iluminó su rostro, dejando al más bajo un tanto desorientado y sorprendido a la vez. Thor le había tomado una foto sin previo aviso y además sin su permiso.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —Exigió saber Loki, pero fue totalmente ignorado por la risa escandalosa de Thor. — ¿Planeas dejarme ciego o qué? —Thor no podía parar de reír aunque quisiera, la foto que había tomado le había causado mucha gracia, atribuyéndole también la reacción del pelinegro. — ¡Te estoy hablando Thor!

—Ya, lo siento…— Respondió el rubio cuando logro recuperar la compostura. — Es que, tu cara…

—Déjame ver esa foto. — Pidió Loki pero Thor negó inmediatamente.

—No te va a gustar, estas…

—Déjame ver la maldita foto, Thor. — Exigió Loki con toda la seriedad posible, a Thor le pareció algo tenebroso así que antes de ganarse un puñetazo de parte del pelinegro le enseñó la foto que quería ver. En la pequeña pantalla de la cámara se podía ver a un Loki, con los ojos achinados y algo bizcos y su boca se veía muy rara, estaba entre abierta. Parecía recién amanecido. Loki se coloreo del color más rojo posible y frunció el ceño.

—Thor, por tu bien te voy a pedir que la borres.

-Nop.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó el pelinegro molesto. Aparte del atrevimiento del rubio, era un total desobediente, así no era como le gustaban las cosas a Loki. (¿?)

—Mi cámara, mi foto. — A Loki se le cayó la mandíbula ante la simple respuesta del rubio, no podía creer que Thor sea tan posesivo ante cosas tan simples como una foto, que además de mal enfocada, terriblemente fea.

—Pero Thor, salgo feo. Además no te di permiso a que me fotografíes. —Thor rio suavemente, esa era una de las razones por las cuales le gustaba Loki, él nunca le daba permiso a fotografiarlo ya que no le gustaba que le tomaran fotos y sobre todo desprevenido. Le encantaba hacerlo enfadar de vez en cuando y Loki nunca se enojaba con él por mucho tiempo después de todo.

Cuando por fin compraron las entraras y Loki se olvidara por completo de la terrible foto, pudieron apreciar el reconstruido parque que tantos recuerdos de la niñez le traían a los dos hombres. Sobre todo Loki, que de vez en cuando miraba hacia arriba en alguna viga suelta que se viera sospechosa. Thor de inmediato se puso a sacar fotos a todo lo que le parezca interesante.

Se subieron a los juegos y a Thor le dieron ganas de sacar fotos mientras subía a los juegos, en se momento se reprendió por no llevar su cámara de camuflaje que se enganchaba en la ropa.

También entraron a la casa de los sustos que daba más miedo que entrar a un salón de belleza de mujeres viejas. Los muñecos estaban mejor hechos y se veían muy realistas, demasiado a decir verdad, tanto que Loki y Thor empezaron a explayarse diciendo cosas; que podrían ser personas reales momificadas o bisecadas. Thor constantemente apoyaba la idea que podría ser algo similar a la película de la casa de cera. Al final, terminaron por salir huyendo cuando una de las momias estornudó, Thor dijo ''salud'' y de respuesta tuvo un ''gracias''. En ese momento apareció Loki preguntando con quien hablaba y Thor se puso pálido como un fantasma. Había sido que el conserje que estaba reparando uno de los muñecos mecánicos era el causante del mal entendido.

Al llegar la noche ambos estaban muertos de hambre, pues de tanta diversión se habían olvidado de una cosa muy importante. Comer. Tenían mucho para elegir y disponer, pues los puestos de comida era lo que más abundaba en el parque.

-Shushi.

—Que es sushi, Thor… —Corrigió el pelinegro a sabiendas que el rubio lo hacía a propósito.

—Quiero comer sushi. — Loki hizo una mueca de asco, no le agradaba la idea de comer ese tipo de comida en un lugar desconocido, sobre todo porque no tenía idea de cómo era el ambiente en el que preparaban el pescado.

—Ya dije que no Thor, si quieres sushi te lo prepararé yo mismo. No confío en este tipo de lugares, seguramente el pescado debe ser de hace días. — Thor miró a Loki con asombro, ¿el pelinegro se preocupaba por su salud? Eso era tan tierno que apenas podía contener su emoción.

—Por favor no hagas esas cosas…—Dijo Thor cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se le había clavado en la cara. Loki lo miró con una ceja enarcada, a veces no entendía la actitud tan rara que de vez en cuando atacaba al rubio.

—Bueno Thor, que tal si vamos a donde dice… ¿Todo español? No tengo idea de que tiene de diferente la comida española así que podría ser una buena oportunidad. — Dijo Loki a lo que Thor asintió, dejándose llevar por el pelinegro hacia el puesto.

Pidieron la orden y mientras esperaban se sentaron en los taburetes que había allí. Comenzaron a charlar de diversos temas y rieron en cada uno de ellos, eran anécdotas tontas pero aun así siempre les causaba gracia escucharse mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de una mujer, hasta que ésta palmeo el hombro de Thor dejando a este sorprendido.

—Hola Jane…— Saludo Thor.

—Pero miren a quien me vengo a encontrar nada más. — Decía Jane queriendo sonar amistosa, pero en realidad lo que hacía era incomodar al rubio. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Preguntó la chica a lo que Loki rodó sus ojos.

—Bueno, vine de parte de Fury. — Contestó Thor. —Y de paso a divertirnos un poco ¿no Loki? — Dijo volteándose hacia el pelinegro haciendo que la mujer se diera cuenta de Loki, que aparentemente no lo había notado allí. A Jane le picaron un poco los celos, y Loki lo había notado perfectamente haciendo que este sonriera de satisfacción al ver ese tic tan evidente.

—Oh, no sabía que tenías un amigo nuevo, Thor. — Dijo Jane sin siquiera molestarse en estrechar un saludo cortés con el hombre más bajo.

—Sí, bueno, nos conocemos de hace rato ya. — El rubio no veía la hora de que la mujer se fuera de una vez, no es que no le agradase más, solo que se sentía muy incómodo estando ella allí y Loki que no hacía nada por ocultar su molestia. Thor no se daba cuanta de aquello, pero Jane y Loki en ese momento se enfrentaban en una guerra de miradas frías y sínicas.

Luego de que Jane arrinconara a Thor en una larga sección de interrogatorios sobre su vida personal, decidió retirarse. No sin antes decirle a Thor que quería hablar con el de cosas serias y delicadas según ellas, el rubio no le dio mucha importancia al asunto así que solo se despidió de ella rápidamente.

Loki suspiro relajándose, por fin se había ido. Loki sabía que aquella mujer era la ex novia de Thor, ya que este se lo había dicho hace tiempo. Tal vez sean por los celos o la envidia que le causaba al saber que ella estuvo con Thor en el pasado, pero le había dado una mala impresión, sobre todo porque en todo el rato que estuvo allí no paraba de mirar a Thor con deseo y él lo había notado más que bien. No, algo no andaba bien con ella.

Decidieron que lo mejor era comer en casa, jugaron a piedra papel o tijera para decidir en cual y ambos acordaron que en la casa del rubio. Así que cuando llegaron los dos se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Thor miraba un documental de la vida silvestre en Discovery Channel y Loki hojeaba una revista bastante entretenida. Todo en un silencio agradable.

Eran las once y media de la noche y los dos seguían muy despiertos, así que Loki preparó en un recipiente enorme pochoclos para ver una película nueva que Thor había comprado. Loki se sorprendió al ver las películas que el rubio tenía, sobre todo porque no eran cualquier película. Casi todas eran de ese tipo que había que prestarle mucha atención o no entenderías nada. La que el rubio había comprado esa vez era una llamada _Memento_.

—Aun no entiendo ¿va retrocediendo? Es que ya me perdí…— Comentó de repente Loki, que después de un rato dejó de entender lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

—Ya te dije, que empieza con el final y termina con el inicio de todo, no es tan complicado. — Dijo el rubio sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—Según él, su esposa era hermosa…

—Oh, es terriblemente fea, no sé qué le ve…— Ambos rieron y continuaron haciendo comentarios referente a la película.

—Ya no sé quién es Leny, Terry ni quien sabe que más ''errys''. — Comentó resignado Loki, provocando que Thor no parara de reír.

—Es un buen trabalenguas.

Habían pasado cerca de media hora y Thor y Loki se encontraban muy cómodos sobre la cama del rubio, este comía pochoclos mientras veía muy entretenido la película que estaba pasando. Soló después de un rato se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro ya no hablaba o hacía comentarios. Se había quedado profundamente dormido. Pausó el vídeo y contempló las facciones relajadas de Loki, se veía muy tranquilo dormido y no podía evitar mirarlo. Así que con mucho cuidado se levantó he hizo algunos malabares alrededor del cuarto, apago la tele y encendió los veladores. No quería despertar a Loki y arruinar su profundo sueño, se veía demasiado adorable como para arruinar aquel momento. Así que con cuidado acomodó al pelinegro y lo cubrió con las sabanas, seguido de eso se acomodó el mismo a su lado. Antes de apagar todas las luces, miró el rostro de Loki y no podía quitarse la tentación…

Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, como si ellos mismos se entregaran. Quería probarlos y sobre todo sentirlos como nunca. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la comisura de aquellos finos labios, remarcando cada línea de ellos. Luego su nariz, sus ojos, todo su rostro. Si tan solo… Si tan solo tuviera el derecho de ellos, haría de él las mil y unas. Pero por la amistad que los mantenía unidos, se contendría.

Amaba a Loki más de lo que alguna vez amó a Jane, era una comparación absurda pero era la verdad. Al lado del pelinegro sentía que ya no importaba nada, se sentía completo a pesar de que no eran nada más que amigos. Pero en el fondo se sentía correspondido, por alguna extraña razón en su corazón creía que Loki le correspondía. Pero estaba seguro que eso se debía a que el pelinegro lo estimaba mucho y no había otros sentimientos más allá de esos.

Suspiró luego de una larga pausa y con mucha reticencia se apartó de Loki, no iba a profanar aquellos labios que no le habían dado permiso. Sobre todo, no iba a correr el riesgo de ser descubierto infraganti tratando de recrear la escena del bello durmiente. Así que por su bien, se acomodó al lado de Loki. Pasó su mano por la cintura de este, le susurró un ''buenas noches'' y solo así logro quedarse dormido.

* * *

Hola.

Se preguntarán que fue de Lova luego de que desapareció por casi dos meses (me imagino que se habrán preguntado(?).

Bueno, mi escusa es que antes no podía actualizar por falta de tiempo, ya que a fin de año estaba demasiado atareada con la escuela, las fiestas, el curso de dibujo, etc. Por eso no podía escribir. Pero luego vino una gran tormenta y nos tiró el teléfono a las conchinchina y aun no tenemos internet, pero bua, siempre el encuentro el momento para conectarme donde sea así que hoy tuve oportunidad de hacerlo.

Este capítulo es algo... Boludo. Sí, bueno, es que quería hacerlo boludo y estaba dudando si publicarlo o no. No sé si les gustará, pero bueno. Espero que si.

Publiqué este capítulo en amor yaoi, un día antes. Pero cuando quise publicarlo aca se había ido el internet, así que perdonen.

Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y por seguir mi fic que de por si es re loco. Me animan mucho sus comentarios y me hacen feliz y eso hace que yo siga escribiendo para ustedes.

¡Un beso y abrazo! Les mando saludos a todos y no estamos viendo (espero que pronto)

¡Saludos!


	8. Decisiones Tomadas

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

''**Decisiones Tomadas''**

Thor Odinson no era una persona que dudara mucho de sí mismo - o en su defecto- de sus sentimientos. Ya tenía en claro que es lo que quería y a quien quería, pero su mayor problema no radicaba en el querer o tener, más bien del ''cómo''. Y es que era fácil decir, ''estoy enamorado'', pero ¿cómo lograría ganarse el corazón de Loki sin salir herido en el camino? De verdad dudaba si Loki sentía algo por el más allá de una simple amistad, el chico no había dado indicios de estar altamente interesado en él, incluso dudaba si era atractivo a los ojos de Loki.

También estaba el hecho de que no podía ir un día al trabajo de Loki, pararse delante de él y decirle, _''Me gustas, quiero que salgamos juntos''_. No, por supuesto que no. Loki era diferente, era especial y si algo había aprendido del pelinegro durante ese tiempo es que tendría que ir lento con él, ser paciente y no forzarlo de más. Loki era alguien peculiarmente sencillo, por eso no podía ir y declarársele así como así, tendría que conquistarlo, enamorarlo poco a poco o de lo contrario lo echaría a perder y él no quería eso.

En su delirio interno concluyó que necesitaba ayuda, de alguien que le enseñara algunas cosas básicas del pelinegro. Ni él mismo podía creerse la locura que estaba por cometer, pero tampoco tenía muchas alternativas. Por eso cuando llamó a Tony Stark para hablar de un tema muy delicado, éste lo citó en su lujosa, majestuosa y enorme torre. _''Que modesto es este hombre…'' _Pensó con sarcasmo Thor en el momento en que subió al elevador, que era bastante lujoso, los botones, el entorno, se le hacía bastante ostentoso. Pero claro, si Tony Stark no alardeaba no era él ¿verdad?

–Bien Thor, no te pongas nervioso…– Se alentó a sí mismo. No era tanto el hecho de conocer un poco más a Loki, si no el tener que hablar del tema con su EX novio. Sonaba desagradable y se sentía un poco culpable, ¿pero conocía a alguien más que conociera a Loki, acaso? No, además sentía curiosidad sobre aquella relación. Tony no era precisamente alguien sencillo, no era como Loki, por eso sentía curiosidad ¿cómo había logrado conquistar el filántropo a Loki? Algo tendría que haber hecho como para que el ojiverde cayera en las redes de ese hombre. Definitivamente y aunque luego se arrepintiera, Stark era la persona indicada a la cual pedir ayuda.

–A esta altura creí que te habías arrepentido…– Habló Tony a través del portero eléctrico, lo había visto desde las cámaras del piso de abajo.

–La curiosidad mató al gato. – Simplemente contestó Thor en un suspiro frustrado, de verdad se iba a arrepentir de haber ido a ese lugar, mucho más tarde. La puerta delante de él se abrió automáticamente, al ver el lugar Thor quedó totalmente asombrado. _'' ¿Enserio éste hombre vive aquí?''_ Pensaba Thor, observando mejor el ''hogar'' del multimillonario, su casa era una choza hecha de palitos comparado con lo que estaba viendo.

–Supongo que no debo decirte que te sientas cómodo, por favor siéntete como en casa. – _''Claro, me siento como un vagabundo viviendo en una caja ahora mismo. ''_ Pensó Thor irónicamente. Luego de que el rubio giró más de veinte veces admirando su entorno, se sentó en un sillón cercano, mientras Tony servía unos tragos, uno para él y otro para Thor, éste lo tomó con gusto.

–Bien, supongo que tú eres mi salvador. – Confirmó Thor un poco apenado, bebiendo un sorbo del líquido amargo que le habría ofrecido el multimillonario. No quería admitirlo abiertamente, pero quería confiar en Stark.

– ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy la persona indicada para ayudarte, por no decir el único. – Contestó engreídamente el castaño. Thor bufó por lo bajo ante las palabras dichas por el sínico hombre. – Loki… En verdad una persona increíble.

– ¿Desde hace cuanto lo conoces? – Preguntó Thor, interesado en saber que tanto lo conocía.

–Mm, lo conocí cuando él estaba en su primer año de gastronomía. – Contestó Tony, lo que Thor asintió, entonces no era bastante tiempo. – Lo conocí en su misma escuela, ya que el edificio nuevo fue financiado por mi y claro, el día de la inauguración estaba el junto a sus demás compañeros. Me quedé prendado de él de inmediato. – Contaba Tony, a lo que Thor simplemente asentía.

–Yo… No sé cómo acercármele. – Confesó el rubio bastante avergonzado de sí mismo.

– ¿Has tenido novia? – Preguntó sin prejuicio Tony a lo que Thor se sonrojo furiosamente.

–Pues sí, pero es diferente. Loki es diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido, es especial, no quiero arruinar lo poco que he conseguido por mi impulsividad. – Continuó diciendo Thor, a lo que Tony simplemente sonrió de lado, confirmando las palabras dichas por el rubio. Estaba claro que Loki era alguien especial y que no se debía tomar a la ligera y el mismo lo había vivido en el momento que intentó conquistarlo.

–Sí, de hecho yo hice lo imposible para poder salir con él, pero créeme es posible. – Habían hablado mucho, Tony le contó a Thor de cómo logró conquistar a Loki, pero claro Tony era Tony y él… Bueno, era Thor Odinson.

Cuando Stark conoció a Loki no creyó que se enamoraría de él en ese mismo instante, lo había seguido o mejor dicho, acosado durante bastante tiempo. Lanzándole comentarios respecto a lo bello que era, le había comprado obsequios costosos y demás. Pero Loki en ningún momento le dio entrada a Tony, ni siquiera había aceptado sus regalos y siempre se los devolvía o simplemente los dejaba a un lado. Una vez le había dado un regalo, no recordaba si era una gargantilla o una pulsera, pero la cuestión es que en el momento que pasó una señora por su lado, el pelinegro amablemente le dijo que se lo regalaba. No está demás decir que a Tony le cayó como un fierro pesado sobre su cabeza. Comprendió que a Loki no le llamaba la atención esas cosas, y que por más multimillonario, atractivo, sexy y quien sabe cuántos títulos más, a Loki jamás le iba a gustar. Cambió de estrategia; un día después se vistió lo más normal que pudo, jeans rasgados y una camisa vieja que le pidió prestado a un amigo, que era científico. Visitó el trabajo de Loki, que en ese momento era empleado de medio tiempo en una florería y fingió ser un cliente, claro que Loki lo reconoció de inmediato más no lo corrió porque en sí, no había hecho nada malo, o al menos en ese momento no lo hizo. Desde ese entonces lo visitaba de vez en cuando y no trataba de impresionarlo ni nada por el estilo, había sido normal y supo esperar la decisión del pelinegro. Aunque si hubiera sido por él debió haberlo secuestrado y ya, pero se contuvo. Cuando al fin pudo conquistar a Loki, no supo qué hacer, fueron novios por bastante tiempo y aunque a Tony en verdad le encantaba Loki, entendió que el pelinegro se merecía algo mejor que él, alguien que lo amara de verdad. Por eso, prefirió dejarlo ir y no se le había ocurrido mejor cosa que meterle los cuernos, aunque luego le haya dolido, pero las cosas ahora estaban mejor y Loki ya lo había olvidado por completo. Tony creía que eso se debía gracias a Thor, porque cuando lo vio aquella vez tomarlo y tironearlo de su lado, comprendió que el rubio tenía un alma pura y llena de buenas intenciones. ¿Estaría bien Loki con ese muchacho? Que aunque no era la gran cosa como él, no tenía mucho dinero, sabía que a Loki no le importaba eso.

Habían pasado los días y Thor ya no podía estar más que decidido, amaba a Loki con locura y quería estar a su lado siempre. Tenía miedo, si. ¿Pero quién no? Estaba asustado por como el pelinegro podría reaccionar, o decir al respecto. Estaba en su habitación, contemplando la fotografía en su mano. En su mano derecha se encontraba su teléfono celular, marcó el número del pelinegro y espero ser atendido. La espera lo torturaba, estaba ansioso por ser atendido, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que no lo hiciera, pero ya estaba llamando y no podía, o mejor dicho no quería dar marcha atrás.

– ¿Diga? – Contestó Loki a lo que Thor le recorrió un escalofrío provenir de su columna vertebral al escuchar la conocida voz. No podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que hablar con Loki de lo que sentía.

–Hola Loki, me preguntaba si tenías tiempo para hablar… ¿E-estás en tu casa? – Preguntó Thor tratando de mantener su compostura, pues parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar ya que había comenzado a respirar agitadamente debido al nerviosismo.

–No, estoy en mi trabajo aún…– El rubio se pateó a si mismo ¡Que tonto había sido! No recordaba que en ese horario Loki trabajaba, seguro que lo había molestado. – Salgo en dos hora, si quieres puedes esperarme después del trabajo. Thor suspiró, y asintió aunque el pelinegro no podía verlo.

–Está bien, nos vemos entonces. – Y cortó, en verdad aquellos fueron los minutos más eternos de su vida. Loki en teoría salía a las diez de su trabajo, pero el ya no podía esperar. Se había cansado de dar vueltas dentro de su casa, como si fuera un gato encerrado, así que decidió salir en su auto para seguir dando vueltas. Al final, cansado y mareado decidió esperar a Loki fuera aunque apenas eran las nueve y media, pero ya no podía esperar más quería sacarse lo que tenía dentro o moriría ahí mismo. Parecía loco ¿cómo era posible que el pelinegro lo tuviera de esa manera? ¿Era un embrujo acaso? Solo esperaba que fuera correspondido, aun si Loki lo rechazaba a la primera tendría que seguir intentando.

Vio a Loki salir del café y su corazón se aceleró nuevamente, trató de disimilar su nerviosismo. Loki lo detectó de inmediato, le sonrió de lejos y en un segundo se encontraba a su lado.

– ¿Hace mucho que llegaste? – Preguntó el pelinegro a lo que Thor negó, bueno para él media hora no era tanto.

–No, recién llego. – Respondió Thor. Loki solo pudo sonreír de medio lado. Ah, como amaba esa sonrisa, tan tierna e inocente. –Yo… Quiero que hablemos ¿Quieres dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa? – Invitó el más alto, Loki lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados, contagiándose del nerviosismo del rubio sin saber por qué.

–De acuerdo…– Aceptó Loki, después de todo aun no quería volver a casa y no tenía otra cosa que hacer, así que dar un pequeño paseo con su amigo no estaba tan mal. Caminaban lentamente, sin apuros, de vez en cuando Thor miraba a Loki y suspiraba preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No quería perder al pelinegro por una simple confesión, en verdad se sentía a gusto con la compañía, la amistad y el cariño que le brindaba el pelinegro ¿Pero qué pasaría con sus sentimientos? No podía vivir cerca del pelinegro sin poder mirarlo de esa manera, quería besarlo, abrazarlo y amarlo. – ¿De qué querías hablarme? – Preguntó de pronto Loki ya que de un momento a otro Thor se quedó totalmente pensativo y callado. No sabía que tenía tan distraído a su amigo y para ser honesto le intrigaba un poco.

–Mmm, no sé por donde empezar. – Thor miró a Loki de reojo quien lo miró con una ceja enarcada y suspiró. Llegaron a una plaza cercana, y allí el pelinegro le indicó que se sentaran para hablar mejor.

–Lo mejor es que empieces desde el principio. – Ironizó Loki, haciendo una mueca –no de burla –más bien, de diversión. Thor suspiró por Dios sabe qué vez, tomó aire y trató de relajarse.

–Esto es complicado. – Dijo, por un momento Loki creyó que a Thor le pasaba algo grave, ¿estaba enfermo, muriendo, se iría del país? – Sabes… Este tiempo en el que te conocí, nunca creí que me agradarías tanto. – Loki enarcó una ceja. – Sin embargo…

–Ya lo sé ¿soy molesto? – Thor frunció el ceño ante el comentario del pelinegro.

– ¡Claro que no! Solo, que me he encariñado contigo. – Continuó diciendo Thor muy avergonzado de sus palabras, diciendo cosas así puede que Loki se dé cuenta de lo que en verdad quiere decir, pero aparentemente no había dado resultado ya que Loki comenzó a reír.

–Thor, eres muy cursi. – Dijo sin parar de reí, pero en sus mejillas había un leve sonrojo.

–Estoyenamoradodeti…– Dijo tan rápido que Loki no entendió nada de lo que había dicho.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó confundido el pelinegro, con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. Thor se había dado la vuelta y tenía su rostro escondido entre sus manos debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento. – ¡Thor! No entendí nada ¿qué dijiste? – Loki trataba de saber, y había empezado a sacudir al rubio para que se dé la vuelta y le dijera de nuevo. Pero Thor se había endurecido y no quería voltear a ver a Loki. – ¡Oye, Tho…!– Pero no pudo terminar ya que unos labios habían apresado a los suyos en un suave beso, Loki se quedó rígido, sin saber qué hacer. Thor por otro lado no podía creer que lo estaba haciendo, estaba besando a Loki y aun no podía caer en su totalidad, el pelinegro no lo había apartado de inmediato, solamente se quedó inmóvil dejando que los labios del rubio hicieran de las suyas con él. Cuando Thor se apartó miró los ojos verdes que lo miraban sorprendido y muy avergonzado.

–Yo… Me enamoré de ti. – Confesó sin más el más alto. El pelinegro agachó la mirada, no sabía que decir y estaba muy sorprendido por el beso y la confesión.

–Thor, yo…– Las palabras se le atragantaban y su voz sonaba trémula. – ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el pelinegro y Thor lo miró con sus ojos celestes, tan trasparentes que podía ver su alma en ellos, tan afectuoso, tan demostrativo.

– ¿Por qué? No lo sé…– Dijo Thor sin apartar la vista de los ojos verdes. – En tan poco tiempo me enamoré de ti, por tu simple forma de ser, por cómo eres conmigo ¿Por qué…? No hay palabras exactas para esa pregunta. – Loki negó, y su mueca cambió a una de pena y sonrió de medio lado, esta vez sentía un poco de tristeza.

–Eres un idiota. – Le dijo el pelinegro, sin embargo Thor sonrió.

–Un idiota enamorado.

–No sé qué hacer, no me siento preparado para algo así ahora. – Confesó Loki y Thor asintió, suponía que iba a recibir una respuesta así o parecida.

–Pero no es un no ¿verdad? – Dijo Thor sonriendo y Loki levantó la vista para ver sus ojos, que se le hacían muy hermosos.

–No, es un ''podemos intentarlo'' – Dijo Loki, y a Thor nada más le hacía feliz. No era un sí pero tampoco era un no, por lo tanto era bueno. El rubio se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego darle un fuerte abrazo, lo amaba tanto que no quería dejarlo ir en ningún momento.

Estuvieron en el parque por largo tiempo, bromeando y riendo de cosas banales y absurdas hasta que se hizo bien tarde. Thor acompañó a Loki en su casa y allí se despidió de él con un beso corto ya que el pelinegro lo cortaba, al rubio no parecía importarle de todas formas era demasiado pronto para otras cosas, si su amado chico necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a sus afectos se los daría, pero no iba negar que se moría por darle un beso francés de esos bien jugosos.

Regresó a su casa, se duchó y se cambió para dormir. Esa noche no pudo pegar un ojo de lo feliz que estaba, tenía que enamorar a Loki por completo, demostrarle que solo tenía ojos para él y nadie más. Ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos no eran del todo indiferentes, ya que si lo fueran de inmediato le hubiera dicho que no. Pero Loki lo dejó en modo de prueba, eso era más que bueno.

Por otro lado Loki se encontraba en su cama, con el corazón exaltado, pensando en lo que había pasada horas atrás. Thor estaba enamorado de él, y él estaba enamorado de Thor ¿No era más que perfecto acaso? No sabía porque no le dijo ''si'' de inmediato. Quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar su tierno ''amigo'', si estaba dispuesto a amarlo de verdad. Sonrió, después de todo siempre miró a Thor como una especie de caballero o guerrero. No solo por su buen cuerpo, también por su corazón noble. Le encantaba, lo quería, pero quería estar seguro con respecto a todo. En verdad tenía mucho miedo de salir lastimado de nuevo, le dolería mucho si al final terminaba traicionado de nuevo.

Lo iba a poner a prueba, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

N/A: Holis, jejeje. Tanto tiempo.

Perdón, en verdad siento haberlas defraudado y haber abandonado este fic, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualizaciones, pero de todas formas no pienso dejar mis escritos sin terminar. Como verán me sentía muy presa de mis responsabilidades, tenía que estudiar, trabajar y hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones puedo darme un respiro de todas esas tareas y bueno, estoy empezando a escribir de nuevo. También me había quedado sin computadora, ya que la que yo utilizaba tenía millones de problemas y bueno, la llevaron a reparar y aquí estamos. jeje.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, no sé si es demasiado pronto para que Thor y Loki comiencen una relación seria, por eso voy a dejar que Loki juegue un poco con Thorcito jejeje. Después de todo es Loki ¿no? Muajajajajaa (?)

¡Comenten! Opinen que tal el capítulo, si tengo errores ortográficos y demás, pero creo que no, ya que me leí todo el capítulo y al menos no he detectado algún error.

Por cierto, en algún momento voy a hacer aparecer a Jane en el fic, ya que ha estado muy ausente y como toda desagradable chica tiene que estar ¿no? (Lo lamento fans de Jane, pero yo no la quiero, ni me cae bien Pf) Jajaja

¡Saludos!

PD: Pronto escribiré el siguiente cap ¿Alguna idea en especial?


	9. Paso Apresurado

**Capítulo 9**

''**Paso apresurado''**

–Estoy desempleado…

– ¿Qué?

–Me quedé sin trabajo.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Te digo que estoy en la calle, desempleado, sin trabajo, un vagabundo, sin un peso, mendigando….

–Tal vez. – El de ojos verdes lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina de la casa de Thor, tomando un café, ubicados uno frente al otro.

–Bueno, bueno Loki… Está bien, ya entendí. – Loki lo miró ceñudo, Thor simplemente sonrió pero al instante se borró al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su pelinegro. – ¿Qué pasó con el café? – Preguntó Thor y Loki lo miró a los ojos con preocupación.

–El… El dueño murió hace unos días y su ex esposa decidió vender el local, bueno, prácticamente nos echó, creo que pondrá una tienda de moda o algo así. – Loki estaba muy desanimado, no solo por haberse quedado sin trabajo, también porque se había encariñado mucho con aquel lugar. Thor a pesar de haber conocido el café hacía poco tiempo le había agradado el sitio, además fue ahí donde conoció a Loki, compartían algunos recuerdos juntos, recuerdos que no olvidaría nunca, así que en parte compartía el pesar de su novio.

–Eso es muy triste… ¿Y qué harás? – Preguntó Thor, Loki enarcó una ceja, como queriendo decir o remarcar lo obvio.

– ¿Buscar un nuevo trabajo? No sé, ¿tienes un mejor plan? Dímelo. – El rubio rodó sus ojos ante el sarcasmo del chico y simplemente rió.

–Bueno, déjame preguntar en la oficina si necesitan personal nuevo y te digo, creo que escuche a mi jefe quejarse por falta de asistente. – Dijo Thor rascándose la barbilla, «que por cierto, tenía un poco de barba» pensando que posiblemente podría encontrar un trabajo para Loki en su campo de _''batalla''_. El pelinegro lo miró esperanzado, esperaba que su rubio, sexy, hermoso, grandote e inteligente novio lograra conseguirle aunque sea, como personal de limpieza.

– ¿Enserio harías eso por mi? – Loki lo miró con ternura, y el más alto se sonrojó. Loki se veía muy tierno cuando ponía ese tipo de caritas.

–Claro, eres mi pareja. – Dijo acercándose a él y colocando ambas manos en las mejillas del pelinegro para besarle tiernamente los labios. – Haré cualquier cosa por ti ¿escuchaste? – Laufeyson se sonrojó masivamente, Thor por lo general… No, más bien, todo el tiempo era así de meloso. No estaba tan acostumbrado a decir verdad. – Oh, ahora que lo pienso. – Continuó luego de volver a su lugar. – ¿Qué pasará con el alquiler mientras tanto? – Loki lo miró pensativo. No había pensado en eso, ahora que lo meditaba mejor…

–Pues, tengo una caja donde poner mis cosas y como es lo suficientemente grande, viviré ahí un tiempo. – Dijo y Thor no pudo contener la carcajada, seguida de Loki. Luego de que el rubio se secara las lágrimas de risa, volvió a preguntar, pero más serio.

–Bueno, podrías vivir con tus padres un tiempo…– Sugirió.

–Prefiero vivir bajo un puente, bebiendo agua de las cloacas antes que vivir con ESE hombre de nuevo. – Thor lo miró con una ceja enarcada, de verdad Loki lo odiaba. – No sé, buscaré un alquiler que se ajuste a mi presupuesto actual, es lo mejor que tengo en mente ahora mismo.

–O… ¿Por qué no mejor vives aquí…conmigo? – Concluyó Thor, seguido de una sonrisa que distaba de ser inocente, pero que estaba bien oculta. En la mente de Thor no paraban de pasar imágenes de él y Loki viviendo juntos, trabajando juntos, pasando todo el tiempo juntos, los dos solos, era simplemente perfecto.

–Sabes, deberías de practicar más y disimular un poco más la baba que te cuelga, Thor. – Loki lo miró con los ojos entrecerrado a lo que el rubio garrampeó, ''disimulando'' como había dicho su novio.

–No te voy a obligar, solo es una sugerencia. Digo, si vives conmigo no necesitarás preocuparte por los gastos y demás, mientras consigues trabajo no tendrás que preocuparte mucho por cosas como alquileres. – Thor lo miraba con su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha, mira a Loki quien lo observaba de forma inquisidora.

–Me estás chantajeando…

–¡Ay, por favor Loki! No necesitas encontrarle la negativa a todo, estoy tratando de ayudarte. – Dijo Thor cruzándose de brazos. El pelinegro solo lo miraba con duda, no sabía por qué, pero sentía temor. No se sentía preparado para vivir con alguien, «más bien con su novio» en la misma casa. Se sentía un poco extraño. A pesar de haber salido con Tony durante bastante tiempo, nunca habían decido vivir juntos, por eso, se le había algo poco común. Pero podía ver el entusiasmo de Thor reflejado en sus ojos. Suspiró. Bien, parece que Thor había ganado.

Por esta vez.

–De acuerdo…– El rubio sonrió ampliamente ante la decisión _bien_ tomada de su bello pelinegro.

– ¡Excelente! Podemos empezar a traer tus cosas ahora.

– ¡¿Qué?!

En realidad Loki no había creído que tan entusiasmado había estado Thor con la idea de vivir juntos, en verdad pensaba que era un paso muy apresurado para él, apenas habían cumplido semanas de entablar una relación más allá de la amistad, era muy pronto en su humilde y responsable opinión. Pero parecía que a Thor no le importaba ese hecho, es más, estaba seguro que ni siquiera pasaba por su mente el hecho que era algo bastante pronto de lo normal. O tal vez si lo pensaba pero que le daba tremendamente igual, quien sabe.

Así que en tan solo una tarde, _ «ya que era el día libre de Thor»_ el rubio se encargó de empacar las cosas de Loki y trasladarlas en su auto a su casa, mientras que Loki le explicaba a su ahora ex cacera la situación por la que pasaba actualmente. La mujer muy amable, le deseó suerte y le dijo que en cuanto su problema económico volviera a la normalidad que le encantará tenerlo de nuevo como inquilino.

–Thor… – Llamó Loki.

– ¿Si, pasa algo?

–Solo… Quería saber…

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – Preguntó Loki mientras observaba a Thor quien conducía de regreso a casa de éste. Thor volteó la cara para verlo, mostrando una sonrisa. – No…

–No dije nada.

–No, pero lo insinuaste.

–Está bien, puedes dormir en mi cama y yo dormiré en el sofá. – Propuso Thor, Loki se acomodó mejor y volteó su cabeza, mirando hacia el lado de la ventana, sonriendo levemente.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y ambos tenían hambre, obviamente, ya que habían estado moviéndose todo el tiempo no se habían preocupado por comer algo de entre medio del trabajo. Así que Loki se propuso a cocinar «cosa que a Thor le gustó» y el rubio, bueno, el trataría de acomodar como fuera las cosas de Loki, que si bien no eran muchas, combinando las cosas del pelinegro y las del rubio eran bastante espacio que ocupaba y la casa no eran tan grande. El tenía algunos muebles de sobra en su cuarto, es más, había un ropero que casi ni tenía ropa suya, por lo cual había el espacio suficiente para la ropa de Loki.

Al terminar de acomodar la ropa miró la caja con los libros de su novio… Bueno, por el momento los dejaría ahí, tenía pensado poner algunos estantes en alguna parte para mantener los libros ordenados, eran muchos, tampoco quería dejarlos en esa caja ya que podrían agarrar humedad o quien sabe que otra cosa podrían pasarle. Ya que eran las cosas de su amado pelinegro de ojos verdes, las trataría como propias.

Miró hacia el perchero, y vio algo que le llamó la atención, era una sudadera blanca. Thor abrió sus ojos enormemente, era la sudadera de Jane de la última vez que se había quedado en su casa y probablemente la mujer la había olvidado. Se puso nervioso ¿qué pensaría Loki si viera esa sudadera que no le pertenecía, ahí? La tomó en sus manos y corrió a ocultarla en el último cajón, entreverado entre sus cosas. No sentía que le debiera alguna explicación a Loki respecto a la prenda, pero… ¿Podría Loki ser del tipo celoso? Había estado muy acostumbrado a Jane, ella en verdad era una mujer muy celosa, cuando salían la castaña acostumbraba a hacerle una escena por cualquier cosa, ya sea por nada relevante en particular. Por si las dudas, prefería evitar discusiones. Su relación iba muy bien como para ser arruinada por una estúpida prenda.

Mientras, Loki preparaba un delicioso estofado, estaba seguro que a Thor le encantaría. Bueno, en realidad a Thor le encantaba todo lo que Loki hiciera por y para él. El rubio le recordaba a un cachorro, tan cariñoso y si tuviera cola de seguro la estaría moviendo todo el tiempo que pasaba junto a él e incluso lambiéndole.

Suspiro. Por el momento se sentía a gusto compartiendo momentos con el rubio, aun seguía firme en su decisión de ir despacio con Thor, lo quería, pero aun no lo amaba lo suficiente, aun había tiempo para descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, por el momento solo disfrutaría de la calidez que le brindaba Thor. Sabía que el rubio era consciente de sus inseguridades respecto a la relación y lo respetaba, y eso le gustaba, no se sentía tan agobiado ni ''obligado''.

– ¡Ey Loki! – El aludido de dio la vuelta y lo que encontró fue el lente de la cámara muy cerca de su cara y a Thor sacándole foto desprevenido. – ¡Oh por Dios, salió hermosamente perfecto!

– ¡Thor! ¿Puedes dejar de sacarme fotografías? Pareces un maldito paparazzi. – Se quejó el pelinegro a la vez que se daba la vuelta y continuaba cocinando el estofado, que por cierto, ya casi estaba listo. – ¿Quieres ser de un poco de utilidad y poner los platos, por favor? – Pidió Loki a lo que Thor infló sus cachetes. No quería poner los platos… Pero lo tendría que hacer de todos modos o de lo contrario Loki lo dejaría sin cena. Aunque estaba seguro de que el pelinegro no sería capaz de dejarlo hambriento…

Así que guardó su cámara, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a su nueva adquisición fotográfica. Ya tenía un nuevo trofeo por lo cual ya no importaba mucho lo demás, amaba sacarle fotos a Loki en sus labores cotidianas, lo volvían loco.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas y Loki aun no conseguía trabajo, bueno, en realidad no es que fuera muy habilidoso en muchos ámbitos, en si no tenía idea de cómo trabajar en una oficina como en la que trabajaba Thor, así que el rubio decidió en enseñarle la mayoría de las cosas que por lo general se hacían en una oficina, o mejor y para ser más precisos como se trabajaba en su departamento teniendo a Nicholas Joseph, también conocido amorosamente como Nick Fury como jefe.

–Entonces… No preguntar que pasó con su ojo emparchado…– Decía Loki mientras anotaba todas las indicaciones que le daba Thor. – Bueno Thor, en realidad no es como si yo anduviera de vieja chismosa preguntado ese tipo de cosas…

–Ayer el matrimonio de enfrente se estuvieron dando a palos en la calle y tú fuiste de chismoso a sacar tu cabeza por la ventana para ver mejor… – Continuó Thor.

– ¡Eso es otra cosa! Nunca había visto algo tan fuerte…– Se excusó Loki un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, en verdad él no era así… Bueno, eso creía.

– ¡Yo solo te lo advierto! – Loki solo hizo un puchero. – Bueno, continuemos… Mmh, Oh, también agrega que le gusta la puntualidad, la buena apariencia, la buena atención, la prolijidad... – Mientras Loki anotaba todo atentamente, se sentía un poco avergonzado de recibir indicaciones del rubio, Thor era demasiado bueno para él y hasta le estaba ayudando a conseguir un puerto en donde trabajaba el mismo. Suspiró, después de todo se sentía muy feliz de haberlo conocido, antes no hubiera sabido a quien recurrir.

–Mañana harán la entrevista, solo hay dos puestos y muchos que quieren obtenerlo ¿oíste? – El pelinegro asintió, y tragó grueso. Esas cosas lo ponían nervioso, no sabía que tan bien le iría, nunca había hecho algo como eso. ¿Y si no lo contrataban? Le habría hecho perder su valioso tiempo a Thor o este se sentiría decepcionado… No, él quería demostrar que podía, que valía la pena para ese trabajo y que sería brillante en lo que fuera que hiciera.

–Madre mía Thor…

– ¿Qué?

–Me siento como si estuviera en la secundaría y tuviera que dar una exposición oral a todo el salón. – Decía a la vez que se tiraba de costado sobre la cama. En ese momento se encontraban en el cuarto de Thor, este sentado en un lado y Loki del otro.

–Loki, no es para tanto, es muy fácil la entrevista, no te van a preguntar cosas de otro mundo y que tú no sepas responder ya. – trató de animarle Thor, pero aún así el pelinegro no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso al respecto.

– ¿Tú crees que me irá bien? – Preguntó Loki sin apartar su pena.

–Claro que si ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres muy inteligente, además de la persona más maravillosa del mundo. – Loki se sonrojó a lo que Thor se acercó hacia Loki y se colocó por encima de él y lo beso, no era un beso brusco, era tierno y lento. El pelinegro se sintió más relajado y abrazó a Thor por el cuello luego de que este se apartara.

–Gracias por depositar tu confianza en mí. – Thor solo sonrió, el de ojos verdes solo necesitaba un empujón para que pueda tener confianza en sí mismo.

Al día siguiente lo púnico que podía hacer Loki era dar vueltas por toda la casa, estaba nervioso obviamente y también hacía que Thor se contagiara de los propios nervios del pelinegro. Ya había intentado calmarlo por las buenas y no había dado resultado, así que decidió hacerlo por las malas.

–¡Dios mío Loki, o te quedas quieto o te amarro a una silla! – Gritó frustrado Thor al pelinegro quien se sentó de golpe sobre la silla y a sorber de la taza de café, a mismo tiempo que hacía ruido con ella al golpear sus dedos con ella, crispándole los nervios por completo a Thor. El rubio tiró el diario a un lado y se levantó de golpe. – ¿Qué pasa contigo?

– ¿Qué no lo ves? Estoy pasando por una crisis emocional severa compulsiva de nervios y tú me preguntas ''que me pasa''. Pfff. – Al rubio a ese punto le dio un tic en el ojo.

–Excelente, ya nos vamos. – Contestó Thor sonriente a lo que a Loki se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

– ¿Ya, pero qué hora es?

– ¡Vamos Loki o no llegaremos a tiempo para TU entrevista! – Loki corrió a depositar las tazas utilizadas en el lavabo, para luego continuar corriendo escaleras arriba en busca de una muda de ropa, tenía que ir bien presentable o de lo contrario estaba seguro que ni siquiera para lavar el suelo le contratarían. Mientras tanto Thor le esperaba afuera, ya con su auto encendido y estacionado en la calle, este al ver que el pelinegro se estaba tardando más de lo usual comenzó a sonar la bocina. Al ver que no salí salió del auto dispuesto a ir a buscarlo, pero en el momento que lo hizo salió Loki de la caza. Vestía unos pantalones blancos, junto a una camisa también blanca y sobre esta un chaleco color beige.

– ¿Estoy bien así? – Thor se había quedado embobado viendo a su pareja vestido tan bien que apenas pudo articular palabras y asentir.

–Sí, te vez muy bien…– Loki sonrió a gusto por el visto bueno, si Thor decía que se veía bien, estaba totalmente de acuerdo (aunque Thor siempre decía que se veía bien todo el tiempo).

El viaje al trabajo Thor y lugar de entrevista de Loki fue silencioso, el pelinegro seguía nervioso, era notable ya que movía o jugaba con sus manos constantemente o se mordía las uñas. El rubio negó, no es como si no lo hubieran hablado antes, Loki no tenía por qué preocuparse demás pero aparentemente no podía quitarle de la cabeza ese hecho a su novio.

Sonrió, estaba muy seguro que le iría de maravilla, solo bastaba con tener confianza.

* * *

Nota:** Bueno, espero que les guste prometo escribir el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como pueda. **

**PD: En este capítulo quise resaltar las inseguridades tanto de Thor, como de Loki. No se si se dieron cuenta o no, pero pueden dejármelo en un comentario.**

**¡Saludos, gracias por leer!**


End file.
